


Young Forever: Youth is over.

by JustAlly



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bucket List, Camping on beach, Cancer, Character Death, Collabs, Gen, Getting a fish, Got7 may appear ;), Last few days, Lots of Crying, Nightclub, No wifi, OT7, Party, SickJungkook, Skating, Skiing, Star naming, Tattoos, jungkook centric, last concert, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook was an eighteen year old with a fatal illness. However, Jeon Jungkook had 6 older brothers that would give him the moon and back, if he asked for it. They weren't letting their maknae go without having the time of his life.</p><p>This is the story of how Jeon Jungkook died, taking the last of his hyungs youth with him.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Surprises happen all across the world, some good, some bad, some heartbreaking, some overwhelming. 

Out of all the surprises in the world that could happen to him, Jeon Jungkook didn't expect this one

_**"I'm so sorry Jungkook, it's a brain tumour"** _

Not 

**_"It's terminal"_ **

One 

_**"Four months to live"** _

bit

**_"I promise you Kookie, we'll be here every single step, we'll help you complete your bucket list. I promise you right now that we won't let you go without making sure that you've done every last thing that you want to do. You'll always be our golden maknae,forever and always. Your name'll go down in memory."_ **

 

**_"Jeon Jungkook died with the boys he loved the most wrapped around him, he was loved and he will always be loved."_ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Word count: 3353

The feeling of flying high that came with being an idol never got old but in some ways it always meant the crash down after was hard. Many idols completely ignored anything to do with their health especially when it could affect their success. Jungkook was one of these but even he couldn't ignore the hint of worry in his brain after nearly 3 weeks of constant headaches, vomiting, dizziness and also small spouts of confusion which usually occurred first thing in the morning.

  
He loved his hyungs, he really did but if he'd told them that yes in-fact he wasn't feeling his best, they'd go overboard. That's the one fault of being the maknae of the group, the over protectiveness. He was eighteen but still had a curfew of ten pm which was set in stone by Namjoon and Seokjin after he came late home one night with bruises on his wrists. That really hadn't gone down well, Namjoon and Yoongi spent the whole night trying to coax the name of the boy who did it, Taehyung and Jimin had spent the night threatening to kill the person who I quote "Dared to touch their golden maknae in a negative way", Hobi had spent the whole night wrapped around the youngest as if to protect him from the world and even his oldest hyung who was usually calm and hard to anger spent half the night with his eyes blazing from anger and his fits clenched.  
No doubt they'd ship him straight to hospital for tests if they found out and with how much they have on the schedule, he simply didn't have time to waste fretting about such things. Jungkook knew he should really go to the doctors but no doubt his hyungs would manage to find out and all hell would break loose and trust me, it wouldn't be fun.  
Everyday was filled with schedule; from dance rehearsals to singing practice, it was constant with little time to actually do everyday things such as eating all three meals or getting a decent nights sleep so that they'd actually want to get up in morning but it was near impossible. They was all exhausted, he wasn't the only one feeling the aftermath of this, so he kept his mouth shut and dealt with it. Well, he tried to deal with it.

Today's schedule wasn't that bad but to Jungkook it felt like it was the worst thing on the world, considering all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of the year. They had a meeting at half eight to discuss all the upcoming performances which would last a little under two hours, then they had dance practice to make sure that they all knew the dance and to make sure they all know their positions for the dance for two and a half hours, then finally vocal training for two hours with a thirty minute break between vocal and dancing training. It was going to be hell basically, not to mention he had bloody homework to do which would probably keep him up till god knows what time.  
The first part of the day went fine but it went painstakingly slow and at least a few times he felt himself beginning to fall asleep but as as he felt his eyes flicker he leaned forward and took a generous swig of his drink. Looking around him he could see his band mates in a similar state, well all besides Seokjin and Namjoon who were paying close attention, well at least that's what it looked like.

  
After what felt like forever the meeting was finished and the pack of 7 slowly moved on towards the training room they had been issued. Jimin seemed to wake up out of his half sleepy state and rushed ahead towards a spare locker where he pulled out 7 energy drinks into his arms before launching them at his six sleepy band mates.  
After practically pouring the drink down his throat, he began stretching his arms and legs out. The choreographer entered the room and quickly clapped his hands to catch the bands attention. After a quick greeting to the choreographer, he flicked on the stereo and the familiar tune of run came blasting through, which prompted the boys to quickly get into position.

  
After running through run a few times, he called for them to have a drinks break. Jungkook quickly slid down the mirror gulping his drink down as if it was his last drink before death. Taehyung was stood next to Hoseok talking, Seokjin was sat next to Yoongi who both looked seriously concerned and were speaking in hushed tones, as if he knew that the youngest was looking, Yoongi looked up and smiled reassuringly at the maknae (He totally didn't have a soft spot for the kid).  
Jungkook smiled back before averting his gaze to Namjoon and Jimin, the latter was giggling loudly at something his hyung had said. Happy that his hyungs were comfortable and well, he finished the last little trickle of water in his bottle before standing up clicking his knees as he did. Dropping the water bottle next to the mirror, he made his way to the middle of the floor waiting for his band mates to join him, one by one. Once they'd all joined the maknae in the middle of the rehearsal room, the choreographer started the music up and let the band practice by themselves. Jungkook let all the beat of the dance take over him and for a couple of minutes, he just let himself forget about how crappy he'd been feeling over the past few weeks and let himself breathe.

  
It was only when he was being shaken that he realised the music had been stopped and it was deathly silent, not a peep escaping from his hyungs nor the choreographer. Jungkook opened his eyes and found his oldest hyung stood before him with a frown scattered across his facial features. Seokjin lifted his hand and rested his hand softly against the youngest boys head leaving it there for a minute before removing it with a tut, placing both of his hands on his hips sternly.

  
"You're a fool, Jungkookie. You should know better than to try and hide that you're sick. Don't think we haven't noticed you growing paler and paler every day and missing more and more meals. We've booked you a doctors appointment." The eldest began and the youngest opened his mouth to disagree but was soon shot down by the leader of the band. "No, you're not getting out of it Jeon Jungkook. You may have us wrapped around your finger most of the time but this is your health we're talking about, I know it makes you feel like you're a burden and that you're letting the fans down by being sick, but they care more about you being well and healthy rather than you being your best".  
The youngest hung his head in shame but also in embarrassment at how well his hyungs did in fact know him. A strong hug from behind caught him off guard and took his breathe away, he didn't even have to look to know that it was Jimin, this was how all of his hyungs hugs were, warm, comforting and freaking tight. "You don't have to pretend you're well now, Kookie. Please, Please, let us take care of you, you're just going to make yourself sicker if you carry on like this". Jimin begged burying his head in the taller boys neck softly.

  
Jungkook paused for a minute but eventually nodded his head before speaking up, "When's my doctors appointment?" Seokjin opened his mouth to answer the youngest but found himself beaten too it but Yoongi who answered, who was entering the room with Taehyung, who the youngest hadn't even noticed had left the room. "In 45 minutes, which means we need to be leaving in the next ten minutes Kookie." The youngest nodded his head before freeing himself from Jimin's tight grasp, to which the elder whined at the lack of contact, he began tiding his stuff away but was soon stopped and was swept up into Namjoon's arms. "Hyung!" He called out startled. "I need to get my stuff together otherwise we'll be late".

  
The older man paid no attention to the maknae's whining and carried on walking. "Hobi's grabbing it Kookie, don't worry." He reassured the youngest quickly before taking the back exit to where a van was already waiting for them. Taehyung who had been fairly quite on the way down walked ahead of them to open the door allowing Namjoon to place the youngest in a window seat before before sitting down next to him shooting him a boxy grin and wrapping an arm around the his dongseng pulling him close. Namjoon sat in the passenger seat in front of him.  
Jimin was the next to appear, sliding in next to Taehyung, ruffling the two youngests hair gently before buckling in. The oldest three came together, each of them carrying a small ruffle bag. Seokjin soon started the van up and the maknae soon felt his eyes grow heavy and his head fell onto his youngest hyung's shoulder, snoring softly. Namjoon looked up in the mirror and felt his heart warm at the sight of their sleepy maknae before his eyes racked in how much weight the youngest had lost recently, even his limbs seemed to big for the teenager and his eyes grew larger and he shared a look with Yoongi who had come to the same conclusion he had, something was definitely wrong with their youngest.

  
Jungkook woke up to the feel of two hands shaking him softly and when his eyes flickered open, he found it to be Hoseok, all the others having left the car when they got there and knowing he was best at rousing the maknae, let him do it. His hyung held his hand out for the youngest boy, which after unbuckling his seat belt, he took. Hoseok wrapped an arm around the taller boys waist as soon as he stepped out the car and shut the door behind him. "The others have gone to sign you in Kookie." The older man explained seeing the maknae trying to find them.

  
The two began making their way into the doctor's, Hoseok's arm wrapped tightly around around the youngests small waist, trying to shield him from anything which may occur. They soon caught up with their band mates and Taehyung slung his arm gently around the youngests shoulders as Hoseok removed his arm, drawing the frail boy into a side hug softly nuzzling his nose against his dongsaeng cheeks.  
As patient as he is, Seokjin soon took charged and ushered the youngest down into a purple seat before sitting down in the seat next to him. "Your appointments in 5 minutes, Kookie." Namjoon explained taking his sunglasses off and placing them in his jacket pocket. Jungkook nodded softly before pulling his phone out of his back pocket and unlocking it, turning his volume off before clicking on piano tiles. The youngest played his game but had to stop a minute or so later when his eyes blurred over that much he was unable to see properly.  
"Jeon Jungkook?" A young looking nurse called out a few metres away from him. All of his band mates stood up with him and began to move towards her. "Good afternoon, my names Kyra and I shall be assisting the doctor today, your doctor's name is Dr Junghous, Follow me please." She said beginning to walk towards a separate room.  
She stopped in front of a blue door and knocked three times before peeping her head around the door. "Dr Junghous, your next appointments here." She opened the door and indicated for the seven young men to enter.  
"Ah, A mister Jeon Jungkook Is it?" The fairly young doctor turned in his chair to look at the seven men entering the room. Seokjin took Jungkook's hand and lead him to the seat closet to the doctors desk.  
"What can I do for you today?" The doctor asked taking a pen and pad of paper out of his drawer. Jungkook looked at Namjoon, hoping the older man would take pity on his maknae and explain it for him. Fortunately, his leader understood and began to speak. "Jungkook hasn't been feeling well recently, he's been suffering with headaches, dizziness, lack of appetite, meaning he's lost a lot of weight and I'm pretty sure that anything he has eaten has just been coming back up, Am I right Kookie?". The leader questioned looking at him and the youngest sighed before nodding.  
"Right, can you just step on the scales for me please Jungkook?" The doctor asked politely indicating to the scales on the wall behind him. The maknae of the group did as he was told and stepped on the scales.  
His eyes widened in shock as he took in his weigh, 45kg, that was nearly 20kg less than the last time he was weighed.  
"Shit" He whispered softly. Taehyung who was sat closest to the scale raised his head hearing the youngest voice and frowned.  
"Kyra, I need you to book a CT scan for Jungkook, hopefully for today." The doctor asked and the nurse nodded in response before leaving the room. "Now, don't panic boys, this is just so we can rule out things that are wrong with Jungkook. If we manage to get the CT done today then his results should be here by tomorrow. So I'll get Kyra to book you a follow up appointment for tomorrow afternoon." Dr Junghous explained kindly and reassuringly, smiling at the worried hyungs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go help get the CT set up." He bowed before leaving the room.  
Jungkook released a deep sigh that he didn't realise he'd been holding. He flopped back into his chair, resting his head in his hands. One of his hyungs knelt before him and grasped his wrists in his hands, forcing the youngest boy to look at him, it was Jimin.  
"Kookie it'll be fine, the doctor didn't seem that concerned, so it should be fine". The maknae took another deep breathe before biting his lip softly.  
"Jimin-hyung, when was our last weigh- in?"  
"A month ago, tomorrow, why?" His hyung answered. Jungkook's eyes widened and he swore under his breathe.  
"Jimin, move" Yoongi ordered getting ready to kneel before the youngest, the younger boy complying straight away, hearing the seriousness in the older man's voice.  
"Kookie, how much have you lost?" The usually grumpy man asked looking his maknae in the eye. Jungkook took another shuddering breathe before replying quietly and softly. "About 18kg's hyung"  
His oldest hyung let out a string of curse words from where he was sat and pulled Jungkook into a side hug. "It's going to be fine you hear me, Jeon Jungkook? No matter what, we'll get you through this, okay?"  
The sweet scene was broken up by Kyra who opened the door softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you all but Mr Jeon's CT scan is ready, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room until it's finished in case something interrupts the machine."  
Whatever argument the younger boys were going to get into was stopped in it's tracks by Seokjin glaring at them fiercely.  
Hoseok pulled Jungkook into a hug, reaching up on his tiptoes to give the youngest a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be waiting for you in the reception, be good Kookie." The third oldest spoke softly before giving him a little push towards the nurse who smiled at them softly before taking off down the hall.  
After what seemed like hours for all the hyungs, Jungkook had finally finished his CT scan and the doctor had told them to go home and rest and that Jungkook's follow up appointment was at twenty past three in the afternoon.  
The atmosphere was pretty tense on the way home, all of them lost In thoughts. Each of them wondering what it could be but frankly no-one had a bloody clue.  
Seokjin cooked a small dinner, small enough that he hoped Jungkook would be able to keep it down instead of just throwing it back up. Jimin broke the silence over the table by flicking a pea at Taehyung but instead of it actually hitting Tae, it hit Yoongi, in the eye, who looked shocked for a minute before standing up and shooting Jimin a scary grin.  
"Jimin...."  
"Yes, my favourite, handsome hyung?"  
"Run" The older man growled and the younger grinned before shooting out of the kitchen, with Yoongi soon on his tail. Jungkook smiled from where he was sat in between Tae and Namjoon. Hoseok stood up from where he was sat opposite Jungkook and next to Seokjin before grinning wildly and join in the man hunt.  
Seokjin sighed, rolling his eyes with a fond grin across his face and began putting all his rubbish in the bin before putting his plate in the sink.  
Namjoon winked at the youngest. "You finished Kidda?" To which the youngest nodded and passed the leader his plate with a grateful smile.  
"Yo, Kookie, got take a shower, you reek" His youngest hyung commented pushing the skinny softly with a grin.  
Once, he'd taken a long shower, he walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist an entered his and Namjoon's share room. The older man looked up as he heard the door open and his eyes went wide.  
"K-Kookie" He stuttered staring at the younger boy, walking over cautiously. His hands reached out to touch Jungkook's ribs, only then did the youngest realise how prominent they were in fact.  
"Hyung...."  
"It's fine, Kookie. We'll get you better yeah? I'm sorry it took us so long to realise how badly you were sick."  
The maknae hugged his hyung softly kissing him on the cheek before grabbing some pyjamas off his bed and changing into them. "Namjoonie-hyung, C-Can you sleep with me tonight please?"  
The leaders eyes softened slightly before nodding, knowing that Jungkook was actually terrified and needed the comfort tonight. "Want me to get Seokjin-hyung as well?"  
The youngest nodded, looking much younger than he had in years, it was only then that Namjoon truly realised how young in fact Jungkook was, he'd known him for that long, he just instantly forgets he's still a kid.  
In the end, all of the boys ended up cramming into the leaders and the maknae's room, all of them sheltering the youngest in the middle. Making sure he had comfort and also warmth.  
The next morning they slept till nearly noon, all of them making the most of not having a schedule that day, catching up on lost sleep. Except for Jungkook who had woken up at 9 and just found himself too nervous to go back to sleep, he was terrified, what if it was something bad?  
After, Seokjin woke up and made them a brunch, the rest of the afternoon seemed to go faster than he'd expected and before he knew it, he was sat in the doctor' since again, waiting for his name to be called.  
"Jungkook?" The same nurse as before, Kyra called walking over to meet the boys halfway.  
They made small chitchat as they walked towards the same room as yesterday.  
"Ah, Jungkook, please come in and sit down." Dr Junghous called pointing to the seats all set out.  
Once they'd all got settled, he laid a folder down with a sigh. "We've received your test results back and I'm afraid we know what it is. It's not good news Jungkook."  
He leaned forward and pressed a hand onto the young boys shoulder as the youngest boy's grip on Yoongi tightened to the point where he was nearly cutting the blood circulation off.  
_"I'm so sorry Jungkook, it's a brain tumour. You've got a brain tumour."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm Ally. Welcome to the ride that is this fanfic. I don't have a regular updating pattern as I sit my GCSE's in less than four weeks, but once they are out the way then updates will be more frequent. 
> 
> My tumblr is SimplyJustAlly  
> This has also been uploaded to Asianfanfics :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.
> 
> Chapter Word count: 4267

_“I'm so sorry Jungkook, it's a brain tumour. You've got a brain tumour.”_

The doctor’s words rang around the eighteen year olds over and over again. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at his hyungs, they was a state. Jimin had tears pouring down his face as he turned his head back and forth to look between his dongsaeng and the doctor, Taehyung stood up, breathing heavily and walked out slamming the door harshly behind him.  Yoongi, reached over to where Jungkook was sat and pulled the taller boy into his lap burying his head into the younger boys neck, Hoseok who was sat there in shock, glanced at Jungkook through the corner of his eyes before standing up and following Taehyung out the door. Namjoon stood up in order to comfort Seokjin who was sat crying his eyes out but soon found himself found himself falling backwards with his eyes rolling back in his eyes.

All Jungkook could do was stare, the doctors words hadn't quite been acknowledged, so he just stared straight forward, while the boys he loved just broke and crumbled around him. It's only when the doctor grabbed some smelling salts out of the desk next to him before standing up and kneeling before Namjoon who was being propped up by Seokjin. The youngest took a deep breath and turned his eyes towards Namjoon. "A-Am I going to die?"

Seokjin cut the doctor off before he could even open his mouth to reply. "Let's wait till Hobi and TaeTae get back before we start asking question, hey Kookie? It'll make it easier." The oldest man sent what he thought was a reassuring smile but came out as more as a grimace as he wiped the still falling tears off his face. Namjoon who had woken up moments before, nodded in agreement, before standing up with the aid of the oldest hyung. After what seemed like forever, Hoseok and Taehyung made their way back into the room. Both of their eyes were red and the younger of two had tear streaks down his face. Hoseok almost fell into the seat besides Seokjin, who had Namjoon on the other side of him. Jimin was sat perched on his chair next to Yoongi who had Jungkook on his knee, Taehyung sat down next to the youngest and second oldest boys, reaching over to cradle Jungkook’s hand in his.

“Right, Jungkook-ah. He can be cured, right?" Jimin interrupted clenching his fists tightly. Tension filled the air heavily. So heavily, that Seokjin didn't even scold Jimin for being rude and disrespectful.

"This is where it gets a bit tricky, Jungkook. If our scans are correct and we will double check them just in case. Then currently, you're suffering with a stage 4 brain tumour.  Sadly, this means, it's no longer an option for us to try and cure your brain tumour. The most we can do it try and make your time longer."

The room fell silent. Hoseok had raised his hand to smoother a sob which had crept up to his lips. Yoongi's grasp around his youngest dongsaeng slacked as he clenched his jaw and stared at the doctor. Taehyung began to cry again along with Jimin and Seokjin. Namjoon, Namjoon just didn't react at all. He looked dead, lifeless, like a statue. "So, that's it? There's no hope for me? **I'm just going to die?** " Jungkook spoke up, batting his hyungs hands away as he stood up. "Tell me one thing. There's no chance of me surviving this, is there?" The doctor took a deep breath before shaking his head hesitantly. "No, Jungkook. It's terminal."

That was it. It was out there. Jeon fucking Jungkook was going to fucking die. The youngest crumpled to the group at once, as if the doctor’s words had physically pushed the young boy to the floor. Namjoon slid off his chair and the leader sweeper the younger boy into his arms and cradled him close to his chest.

"How long?" Taehyung who was the first to find his voice, croaked out. The doctor looked at the file on his desk before looking back to the younger male. "If, Jungkook chooses to accept the treatment then maybe 9 months, if he doesn't then less than 6 months.

That's when it snapped for the others and they found themselves on the floor with their leader and their maknae. “I’m sorry. I know that this isn't easy to be told or to handle but the best thing you can do for Jungkook is to make the next few months memorable. The eldest nodded softly, tears streaming down his face rapidly. “Thank you Doctor-ssi. “The doctor smiled and bowed before leaving the room to go book Jungkook's follow up appointments about whether he should agree to take the treatment.

Hoseok watched the doctor leave before looking down to his band mates, each of them breaking apart, he pulled Jungkook out of Namjoon's arms and onto his own knee, cupping the youngest wet cheeks between his hands and began to speak. "I promise you Kookie, we'll be here every single step, and we’ll help you complete your bucket list. I promise you right now that we won't let you go without making sure that you've done every last thing that you want to do. You'll always be our golden maknae, forever and always. Your name will go down in memory. BTS's Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkookie. Our maknae."

It took a while but the seven boys managed to collect themselves off the floor and slowly began to peal themselves of each other. Seokjin checked his watch after helping the youngest stand up and wipe his face free of tears. "It's only just gone four, I don't know about you but I don't think I want to go back to dorm straight away, anywhere you boys want to go?"

"The beach." It was Jungkook who spoke up, the youngest boy still shaky on his feet. Jimin seeing this wrapped an arm around the maknae. "All agreed?" Namjoon asked looking back at his band members and when each of them nodded, they picked their things up of the floor and made their way out the doctor’s surgery.

Seokjin jumped into driver seat and buckled himself in the car after watching Namjoon and Hoseok buckle Jungkook into the car in the middle, between the two. Jimin and Taehyung jumped in the trailer in the back whereas Yoongi jumped into the front next to Seokjin. “I’m going to stop off at the service station to get us some blankets and some food, but we should be at the beach by about half past four-ish”. The oldest hyung spoke up and looked at his dongsaeng’s. Namjoon looked up from where he was fretting over Jungkook, making sure he was comfortable and nodded at his hyung, smiling weekly.

The car was mostly silent, the only noise was coming from Taehyung and Jimin who were speaking quietly in the trailer at the back, it was soft but it was peaceful. Hoseok had Jungkook’s head against his shoulder and Namjoon was gripping Jungkook’s hand as an almost reminder that Jungkook was still with them, at least for now. The youngest was asleep curled up next to his hyungs like a small kitten. Yoongi was just staring out of the window and Seokjin was focusing on the road but couldn’t help but sneak a look back towards all of his dongsaeng’s and couldn’t help but smile softly.

Seokjin pulled into the service station a few miles away from the beach and then turned the engine off, unbuckling his seatbelt and then turning around in his seats to look at the younger boys. Taehyung and Jimin had already jumped out of the trailer and were walking to the back doors, Yoongi just curled himself up more, refusing to move from where he was sat against the door. Namjoon was unbuckling his seatbelt while Hoseok woke Jungkook up and the younger boy was in the middle of yawning cutely. Leaving the grandpa of the group in the car and Namjoon filling the tank up, the remaining band mates made their way into the service station.

Jungkook trailed around the shop, coming to a complete stop at the sweet isle. He grinned softly, the sweetness and innocence shining brightly on his youthful face. He grabbed a giant bag of sweets and made his way to the counter. After paying for his sweets, he began hunting for his hyungs. He didn't get very far before he heard "Jeon Jungkookieee." being cooed from behind him and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a chin pressed on his shoulder blade. "Hey, Jimin-hyung." The maknae spoke softly, his mind occupied with something else besides his illness for the first time that day.

"What did you buy Baby Kookie?" Jimin asked trying to peer in the youngest's bag but the maknae hid it behind him grinning and scrunching his nose up like a bunny. His hyung giggled at him. "How are you holding up, Kookie?" The hyung asked softly, burying his nose into the younger boy’s neck. The maknae sighed before turning around his hyungs grasp. "If I'm completely honest hyung, I just want to forget about it, just for tonight, I just want an afternoon at the beach with my hyungs."

His hyungs eyes softened slightly before he pushed the youngest boy towards the exit. "You go wait in the car Kookie, hyung'll be out in a minute." Jungkook followed the older boy’s orders and walked out towards the car, joining Hoseok in the trailer. The older boy smiled softly, lifting his arm up for the taller boy to slot under it, which he did hastily. The two of them sat in silence just enjoying the sun.

“So, What’s in the bag Kookie?” Hoseok looking at his dongsaeng, but the younger boy shook his head and giggled softly. “Don’t make me tickle it out of you” He said running his hands over the youngests ticklish stomach earning a faint laugh from Jungkook, who just bit his lip and shook his head again. “You asked for it.” Hoseok began tickling his dongsaeng who began laughing loudly, he lasted about a minute before he gave him, but by then the tears were leaking out his eyes.    “Okay, you can have a look” The maknae croaked out, trying to calm his breathing down.

Hoseok grinned victoriously before grabbing the discarded bag and opening it. It took him a minute to realise what was in the bag but when it clicked, he found himself laughing hysterically. “Y-you bought us lollypops?” The hyung chocked out giggling softly bringing the younger boy back into a hug. “I was going to buy Namjoonie-hyung a coffee” The maknae giggled out. Hoseok, stood up and grabbed his dongsaeng’s hand dragging them back into the shop, turning his head every few steps to try avoiding their bandmates, before taking off the coffee machine and making Namjoon a coffee. The maknae was stood next to him keeping an eye out for anyone that could potentially ruin their plan. "Hope, coast is clear." The maknae spoke hastily, moving his head from side to side.

His hyung winked before running across the shop with the coffee in his hand, keeping his hand steady so that it didn't spill. The rapper quickly paid for Namjoon's coffee with the youngest giggling by his side. Slinging one arm awkwardly around the taller boys shoulder, the two made their way outside, grabbing the lollypops and peeling one and plopping it in the coffee cup before handing it to Namjoon, who was stood against the car, his hands in his pocket, back arched slightly.

Namjoon smiled softly grabbing the coffee off his smiling band mates, taking a swig off it and sighing softly, pulling the two of them under his arms and hugging them softly, before leaning back against the car. He took another gulp off the coffee, pulling back slightly when something touched his teeth, Namjoon raised his eyebrow slightly and looked toward his bandmates who were trying not to laugh, the youngest boy burying his head in Hoseok’s shoulder barley concealing his giggles.

“What did you two put in here, you little brats?” The leader questioned. Jungkook burst out laughing, finding it too difficult to cover his giggles. Hoseok smothered his giggles with his hand and managed to calm down slightly. “Why don’t you look and find out Joonie.” Namjoon frowned at his hyung jokingly before swigging some more coffee down and at the same time pulling the item out of his cup.

Namjoon’s face was priceless. The leader stared at the lollypop as if it had offended him. He burst out laughing, pulling his hyung and his dongsaeng under his arms again, and placing the coffee cup on the top of the car, he shoved his hand in each of the smaller boys hair, ruffling it harshly as the three of them laughed softly. Namjoon took the lollypop and put it in the youngest mouth smiling softly.

“I love you two.” The leader smiled softly, pushing them towards the trailer again. “We love you too” The maknae yelled back chewing on the lollypop. Namjoon smiled softly before jumping in the back of the car. The two of them climbed into the trailer settling back down together. It was nice and quiet for a while, the only sound audible was the radio softly playing as Yoongi sat in the passenger seat. Hoseok laid his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, wrapping his own arm around the maknae’s slim waist.

They stayed like this for a while before Taehyung, Jimin and Seokjin arrived, the three of them carrying carrier bags which they soon dumped in the back. Jimin pulled a quilt out of one of the bags and throwing it over Hoseok and Jungkook. “Get strapped in and comfortable.” The oldest hyung nagged softly, coming over to Jungkook’s side and tucking the quilt in, over his side and Taehyung doing the same to Hoseok, who complained loudly that he was old enough to do it himself.

Jimin, Tae and Seokjin made their way to the car doors and entered the car. Jungkook smiled softly as he heard the familiar rumble of the engine being started, along with Yoongi hyungs complaining that they’d woke him up from his nap. Jimin began giggling at his hyungs silliness and his laughter became contagious as the rest of the car began laughing too, including Hoseok and Jungkook in the trailer.

Seokjin turned the radio louder and he shot out of the service station car park. The oldest hyung turned the music up slightly and the seven brothers just sat in peace, Jungkook’s soft singing reaching the ears of his hyungs. Hoseok wrapped his arm back around Jungkook hugging the maknae to him. The other hyungs in the car all smiled softly, each of them doing their own things as they found comfort in the youngest voice. The peacefulness was broken when the next song came on and the car erupted in laughter.

 _You’re my one and only sun, only one in the world_  
_I bloomed for you, but I’m still getting thirsty_  
_It’s too late, too late, I can’t live without you_  
_Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength_

  
Namjoon rapped along with himself and sent his bandmates a grin as he unwound the window. Yoongi grumbled as the fresh, bitter air entered the car but rapped his part as well, uncurling himself.

  
_No matter how far I reach for you,_  
_It is just an empty dream dream dream_  
_No matter how crazy I run,_  
_I remain on the same place place place_  
_Just burn me! Yes, push me out!_  
_This is crazy-fool’s love running_

  
Taehyung smiled softly, slinging his legs over Jimin and Namjoon’s lap and he pressed his back against the door. The second youngest raised his voice and began singing his own part, latching his and Jimin’s hands together.

  
_Let me run more_  
_Please let me run more_  
_Even though my feet are full of scars_  
_I smile whenever I see you_

  
Jungkook smiled softly, nodding his head along to the familiar beat, before singing himself. Hoseok watching the younger boy lovingly.

  
_Let’s run run run again! I can’t stop running  
Let’s run run run again! I can’t help running_

  
Jimin tightened his grip on Taehyung’s hand as he twisted his head to look at the maknae with fond eyes. Swinging his and Taehyungs hands back and forth he sang, his voice soft and calm.

  
_Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_

  
Jungkook moved slightly so that he could look at his hyungs before singing softly.

  
_Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to fall down  
Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to be injured_

  
Jimin giggled softly winking at the younger boy before singing towards the youngest reaching his free hand towards the taller boy.

  
_I am happy enough even though I can’t get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

  
Jungkook blew a kiss to his shorter hyung.

  
_Run_

  
Namjoon joined in puffing his cheeks out to make the youngest laugh.

  
_Don’t tell me bye bye_

  
Hoseok twisted both of the around properly so they could see the others and wrapped a careful arm around Jungkook.

  
_Run_

  
The maknae and the leader began to harmonise with each other, both grinning widely.

  
_You make me cry cry  
Run_

  
The maknae let his voice fade as his leader hyung took over.

  
_Love is a lie lie_  
_Don’t tell me, don’t tell me_  
_Don’t tell me bye bye_

  
Hoseok smiled softly, admiring the soft voices of his dongsaengs joining together. As they stopped he took over nuzzling the youngest into his side.

 _Everybody say it is over but I can’t stop this_  
_I can’t tell whether it is sweat or tears_  
_My bare-love and tough typhoon and wind_  
_Can only make me run more with my heart_

Seokjin, who had been humming away while concentrating began singing softly, his voice carry through to Jungkook and Hoseok.

 _Let me run more_  
_Please let me run more_  
_Even though my feet are full of scars_  
_I smile whenever I see you_

Jimin and Jungkook grinned at each other, the youngest singing the first two lines and then his hyung singing the next two.

 _Let’s run run run again! I can’t stop running_  
Let’s run run run again! I can’t help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you  
Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to fall down  
Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to be injured  
_I am happy enough even though I can’t get you_  
_Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

  
Taehyung, who had been watching his band mates softly started to sing his part as he looked at the adoringly.

_My memories, like dried flower leaves  
are crumbling_

The youngest smiled softly resting his head back on Hoseok’s shoulder as he sang, his voice soft and calm as he closed his eyes.

_On my fingertips and under my feet  
And behind my back_

Seokjin smiled softly catching sight on his youngest dongsaeng resting softly on Hobi’s shoulder.

_Like chasing a butterfly or wandering in dreams  
I follow your traces_

  
The youngest sighed calmly, singing once again. Jimin joining in with the youngest.

  
_Please guide me please stop me_  
_Please let me breathe_  
_Let’s run run run again! I can’t stop running_  
_Only thing I can do is run_  
_Only thing I can do is love you_  
_Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to fall down_  
_Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to be injured_  
_I am happy enough even though I can’t get you_  
_Curse me, this foolish destiny!_  
_Run_

The leader smiled softly from where he was sat, joining in with the younger two as the song came to an end.

 _Don’t tell me bye bye_  
_Run_  
_You make me cry cry_  
_Run_  
_Love is a lie lie_  
_Don’t tell me, don’t tell me_  
_Don’t tell me bye bye_

All seven boys were silent as the song finished and the air was calm, hearts reassured. They’d get through this together. Hoseok pulled Jungkook back a bit so they weren't going to move anywhere during the rest of the journey. Taehyung had managed to nod off against the car door and Namjoon and Jimin were cuddled up together. The oldest hyungs were looking out of the dashboard and when caught each other’s eyes smiled softly.  
Before they knew it, they were riding along the beach, Seokjin pulling the car to a stop a small distance away from the sea. Jungkook and Hoseok jumped out of the trailer, the older boy clicking his back softly as they walked around the car doors and knocked on the window to awaken the three sleeping boys, who were just a pile of limbs by this point. Jimin raised his bleary eyes towards the two who had their faces pressed against the door and then groaned shoving his face in Namjoon's stomach, which woke the leader up.   
It took time but soon all of the members were sat on a blanket on the soft sand. Seokjin placed a carrier bag next to him and began dishing out cups out to the six other boys who all thanked their hyung. Namjoon passed around a bottle of Milkis the other way. After pouring all of the drinks, the band mates began to raid the bags of food which Jimin, Taehyung and Seokjin had bought at the service station. Jungkook smiled softly, watching his hyungs eat like they've not had a meal in weeks. The maknae was picking at his food, only putting small bites in his mouth, his hyungs had seen but they knew why.   
Twenty minutes  after, the seven boys had finished all the food and were sat one by one, with their arms slung over the next boys shoulder, enjoying the sunset in front of them. Taehyung, stood up clicking his back, as the sunset reached the sea. He smirked at his brothers softly and pulled Jungkook up to his feet. "Last one to the sea, is a rotten egg." The second youngest announced cheerfully, already running away with the maknae.   
The remaining boys quickly clambered to their feet, full of life, and quickly began running in the same direction of their youngest two. They began pushing and shoving each other out the way, determination running through their veins, as they fought not to be the last one to arrive. It was only predictable that Tae and Kookie arrived first, the two youngest throwing themselves back on to the sand giggling softly. Seokjin arrived next, the oldest hyung grinning victoriously, the Yoongi, then Jimin, then Hoseok and then finally Namjoon.   
The leader pouted softly and declared a rematch. His bandmates groaned softly but decided to amuse their leader anyway. The seven of them lined up again, Seokjin counting them down. Once he got to one, all seven of the boys left the line but 6 of them stopped running almost instantly and left Namjoon to run back on his own.   
Namjoon, was loving it, he was winning for once. He looked back to see where the others were and frowned when he realised they'd stopped running, but the frown soon lifted when he saw the sight of them. Jungkook was on Seokjin's back, the youngests head tilted, Yoongi was on Taehyung's back and Jimin and Hoseok were walking with their arms around each others shoulder. Namjoon stayed and waited for his members, his heart softening more and more as he watched his family.   
By the time the rest of the boys caught up with Namjoon, Jungkook was fast asleep on the oldest hyungs back, snoring softly. Taehyung was complainig jokingly that his back was hurting and that Yoongi had to get off his back. Jimin was rubbing his eyes, the excitement of the past hour or so catching up with him.   
Namjoon took charge and ordered Hoseok, Yoongi, Tae and Jimin to clean all of their stuff sorted while he and Seokjin got Jungkook sorted in the trailer again. Placing one blanket down, then laying him down on it, before covering him with another blanket. Jungkook smiled softly in his sleep before rolling over onto his side. Yoongi, who had just finished tidying up, crawled into the trailer and curled up against Jungkook's back, his arm winding around the sick boy's waist.   
Jimin and Taehyung awwed softly but soon shut up after they saw the look that Yoongi was giving them both. Hoseok smiled softly, placing a bag in the trailer and then walking around passenger seat doors and climbing in. Namjoon, once again sat in the back with the 95 liners, the three of them talking quietly among themselves. Seokjin, pulled off the sand and began making his way back to their dorm.   
After about ten minutes, the three in the back fell silent and it was only then that Seokjin realised that they'd all fallen asleep on each other again. Looking to the side of him, he also saw that Hoseok was also asleep, the younger boys head drooping slightly, looking through the mirror and into the trailer, it was obvious Yoongi and Jungkook were fast asleep. The oldest smiled to himself softly. He was beginning to think that they'd be okay. He  knew that they'd be okay, ** _they have to be, they're BTS._**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC but end of the day, having a family member diagnosed with cancer just completely changes things, you no longer know how to act or what to think. See you next chapter, my lovelies. <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's scary how much someone could change in less than a week. 
> 
>  
> 
> // Please read the Author's note. It's important.
> 
> Chapter 3 Word count: 2519

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next update :D, thanks for all the kudos and comments. I'm really happy right now, both with the response I'm getting but also because my local football teams going to Wembley next sunday and guess who is going ;). This may possibly be the last update till the middle of June, due to me taking my GCSE's which start in ten days. But I may write something while on the way to Wembley, considering it's a 9 hour trip there and back. I love you all <3, Stay safe.

6 days later and everything had changed, drastically. The first day after Jungkook was diagnosed, the seven boys barely moved, only moving for toilet and drinks breaks as they had a movie marathon in the living room. Jungkook's hyungs seemed to be taking it really well, or at least the youngest thought they did.  
The next day and it was like the youngest boy didn't even exist to over half of his hyungs. Taehyung and Jimin had been out most of the last two days, both of them going to certain extents to try and avoid the maknae, in fear of them breaking down. Seokjin and Namjoon had practiced and practiced, wearing themselves down. Hoseok and Yoongi had stayed with Jungkook for the past few days, helping the youngest boy with anything he wanted, barley letting the youngest boy out of their sights.

  
Yoongi and Hoseok had noticed how different the other hyungs had been acting and it made the second and third eldest respectively, blood boil. The maknae needed all the support he could get at this point and yet instead, the people who he should be able to turn to, had completely ignored him, almost as if BTS was a six man band, instead of seven. They had wanted to confront the others but when they asked the youngest if they should, he had said no.

  
The others being distant had started to weigh down on the maknae, he was getting smaller and smaller, the small amounts that his hyungs managed to get him to eat just came straight back up. Since the others were not available, Yoongi and Hoseok were the ones who took the youngest to his doctor's appointment to discuss his treatment.  
The maknae was dreading it, dreading the pain. Yoongi and Hobi had been brilliant the past few days but the youngest needed the others as well, he needed Jimin and Tae to cheer him and making him smile, he needed Seokjin's mothering, Namjoon's leadership.He needed all of his six hyungs, they made him complete.  
The youngest woke up first, the two remaining hyungs were still asleep, the three of them had been sleeping in one room together, it felt safest. His first appointment was at half ten and currently it was quarter to ten. Jungkook groaned softly, rolling out of his bed before making his way to Hoseok's bed, knowing he would be the easier of the two to wake up in the morning.

  
The happy hyung yawned, after the youngests thin hands shook him, but he still didn't open his eyes, instead he reached out for the taller boy and pulled the younger boy into his arms. Jungkook fell into his arms, looking shocked at the older boys strength for a second before giggling into his hyungs ear. "Hobi-hyung, now's not the time for sleeping." The elder boy groaned before opening his eyes softly, blinking three times before smiling.  
"Up, hyung" The youngest commanded, sadly removing himself from his hyungs tight, warm grasp before making his way to the last bed where his small hyung, was sprawled out, the older man's grey haired sprawled out everywhere as he snored quietly. Jungkook awwed softly before moving to kneel before his hyung. He reached his hand out and ran it through the oldest of the three's hair, before moving it down to his shoulder and shaking it. Yoongi, groaned before flipping onto his other side, trying to burrow away from the intruding hand that was trying to disrupt him.

  
The makane smiled softly, before reaching his hands under Yoongi's armpits and tickling the oldest softly. Yoongi's eyes opened widely, about ready to kill whoever had awoken the beast, but he soon softened seeing the gleeful look in his dongsaeng face. Yoongi shuffled the youngest off his bed, before standing up himself, his back clicking softly. He grabbed his pillow from his bed and threw it at the remaining body, still laid in bed.  
Jungkook giggled softly before going downstairs to make some coffee for his grumpy hyung. Not noticing the two soft sets of eyes that watched him go, the two of them sharing a small smile, before Yoongi ripped the covers of Hoseok and pulled him out of the pit that was his bed.

  
The maknae moved around the kitchen humming softly, taking a sad note that his remaining hyungs were still vacant and hadn't left the three of them a note, to say where they would be going or when they'd be back. He poured the water into three cups once the kettle had gone off. He pulled two bowls of for his hyungs as well, letting them pick their own breakfast, while he nibbled on a piece of bread and jam.  
Once, breakfast was over and done with, it was ten past ten meaning that the three of them, needed to make a move before they were late for his appointment. They quickly put on their shoes before legging it out to Yoongi's car, the oldest sliding into the driver's seat, with both of his dongsaengs diving in the back together. Yoongi, didn't really use his car often but the others had taken the truck, so they had no choice.

  
Hoseok wrapped his arm around the youngest, smiling reassuringly. Time seemed to drive by and the three boys soon found themselves entering the doctor's. Jungkook froze up for a minute while Yoongi found a parking space, Hoseok noticed the change in the youngest boy and cupped his face reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Kookie."  
The maknae relaxed slightly, shooting a thankful look towards the usually happy hyung, not trusting himself to talk. Yoongi removed the keys from the engine and opened his door, both of the younger two following in his footsteps.

  
Waiting was hell. A pit of anxiety had bubbled in the bottom of his stomach. Luckily, for them, the waiting time wasn't too long as the doctor's was fairly empty that day. The three brothers soon found themselves sat in front of the same doctor from the previous week. "Jungkook-ah, we have to options here, we can either offer you treatment; such as surgery, chemotherapy or radiotherapy, but you're suffering from a Glioblastoma tumour, which are very aggressive, meaning that a high percentage of the time, parts of the tumour resist against the treatment and it's very difficult to try and get all of the tumour removed during surgery, or we can try temozolomide which is another type of Chemotherapy. But, I should warn you, these will cause you a lot of pain and it will only add a few more months onto your life. So, you could either accept treatment or you have the right to deny treatment."

  
The youngest just looked at the doctor, not noticing that the two hyungs either side of him were struggling to get their emotions under control, both of the older boys were close to crying, right there and right then. The maknae closed his eyes softly, breathing in and out steadily, he ran a hand across his face before looking at the doctor properly. "How much longer would it give me? Which would hurt more?" Jungkook questioned, his eyes widening every word he spoke.  
The doctor held a hand up softly, cutting the youngest boy off mid-question as the teenager was beginning to ramble on and it wasn't good for his health, especially not in this state. "If you were to accept the treatment, then it may give you a couple of months longer depending on what type of treatment you want. If you were to get the surgery, it wouldn't hurt as such, but there would be massive chance of you losing your memory, or you going blind/ losing your other senses as a side affect of the surgery. Chemotherapy isn't painful as such but the side effects can be difficult, you'd become sick, have a fever, vomiting, body temperature problems, prone to bruising and injuries etc. At the end of the day, Jungkook, it's your decision. We can't only give you tips and advice on what to do. "

  
The poor maknae looked overwhelmed at the amount of information that the doctor had sprung upon them in such little time. His hyungs weren't much better, Hoseok had tears streaming down his face and Yoongi was shaking, his whole body reacting as he forced his emotions to stay locked up.  
"Can I have a few minutes alone with my hyungs please, Doctor-ssi?" The eighteen year old asked, glancing towards the two older men, who looked as rough as he did. The doctor nodded slightly before walking out the room, shutting the door after him, leaving the three brothers alone. "Hyungs...." The youngest started, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at them with tears in his eyes. Both of his hyungs scooted closer and wrapped their arms around him, the trio crying freely.

  
"Jungkook-ah, This may sound selfish but I can't see you go through the pain of chemo and the other treatments, I had a cousin that went through it and it was horrible, Jungkookie. It'd just make you sicker and sicker. " Yoongi admitted, burying his head in the youngest's hair. Hobi, was stroking the frail boys hand softly, linking their other hands together. "Hobi, what do you think?" The maknae asked softly, squeezing the older man's hand tightly.  
The middle hyung took a breath before he began to speak. "I don't want to see you in more pain then you already are, it's going to be hard enough seeing you.... pass." The usually happy hyung broke again bursting into tears. Jungkook hugged the two hyungs again, tightly, as if it rid himself of this ache in the middle of his chest.  
What seemed like hours later but was only about 7 minutes, the doctor entered the room once again, sitting himself down in front of the dying boy. "I understand this is a massive deal for you, Jungkook. Dealing with something like this at a young age, it's so upsetting to see sometimes. As a doctor, you go through this so much, you stop knowing how to react, especially when they have their whole life ahead of them, like you do. Have you come to a decision about whether or not you want the treatment? It's completely okay if you haven't, as it's a major decision to make. "

  
The maknae, gripped the two older boys hands tightly before nodding. "I've decided, I don't want the treatment, it's just going to put my hyungs and myself in more pain, giving them hope that I might survive this, when in fact, we all know I won't survive." Hoseok pressed the teenagers head in his neck and ran his hands through his hair. The doctor smiled sympathetically, not that the youngest person in the room could see it. "The best thing we can do for you then is to make sure you're comfortable and enjoy your last few months."

  
The doctors appointment soon ended and the three emotionally unstable boys made their way back to the car, each of them with red ringed eyes and ruffled hair from where they'd been running their hands through it. The ride back to the apartment seemed to last forever, the three of them to drained to even talk about what had just happened. The youngest boy eventually fell asleep on Yoongi's shoulder as Hoseok had swapped with the oldest boy.  
The maknae had managed to stay asleep the whole time and didn't even wake up with Yoongi carried him back into the apartment. The grey haired hyung smiled softly as Jungkook snuggled into his bed, reaching across his bed for his plushie, which he pulled towards him. His hyung pulled the quilt up to the sick boys chest and ran his hands softly through the brown locks, taking in the pure innocent sight that was his baby brother.

  
The sound of the door opening alerted Yoongi that someone was back, he raised himself up from the edge of Jungkook's bed and made his way downstairs, clenching his fists slightly. Hoseok was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him and the younger boy had his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the doorway. Yoongi soon found himself level with the younger boy and realised who in fact he was glaring at; Jimin, Taehyung, Seokjin and Namjoon were all stood in the doorway.  
Anger flared across Yoongi as he thought about the sleeping boy upstairs and how they'd ignored him for the past 6 days. He stormed over from where he was stood and poked a finger in the nearest person's chest, which happened to be Seokjin's. "What right do you think you have coming here?" He hissed. Seokjin looked shocked at the anger in the usually sleepy man, before looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" The soft voice of Jimin asked looking confused, usually Yoongi would have forgiven them right there and right then, but at this point the anger had boiled over and he snapped. "I mean the fact, you've fucking abandoned an eighteen year old who is going to be fucking dead in six months, you fucking deserted him when he needed you the most. You wasn't there, this afternoon or the past few days, when he's been a fucking wreck who needed his hyungs, because guess what, that kid is going to fucking die, you wasn't there this morning, when he got told, pretty much every treatment will physically fuck him up, so he was given the decision to either go through the pain of treatment and live slightly longer or don't risk the treatments and just go naturally. Guess which decision he chose hm? He chose to fucking _die_ because he doesn't want to _us_ to see _him_ get weaker and sicker. Even when he's fucking been told he's going to die, he's still goddamn thinking about us, yet you wasn't thinking about him? For fuck sake, you're supposed to be his hyungs! Seokjin and Namjoon, I expected better, considering the kid looks up to you two as if you were his parents, you two are shitty leaders, Jimin and Taehyung, I can't even stand to look at you two, he's supposed to be the 1/3 of the maknae line but then you fuck him off like he's yesterday's trash because he's dying!"  
A stunned silence followed, the four in question looked down at their feet, tears dripping down their faces as Yoongi flipped. The second oldest was breathing heavily and stepped back, walking towards Hoseok and then up the stairs indicating for Hoseok to follow him.

  
"Hobi- hyung" Namjoon whimpered. The slightly older man shook his head. "Stay away from us, You don't deserve Kookie. He deserves so much better. If you put one foot out of line then I swear to god, I won't be responsible for mine and Yoongi-hyungs actions." and with that the two boys made their way back upstairs to where their youngest was still fast asleep, unknown to the ruckus that had just occurred downstairs. 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word count: 2067

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HEY, I managed to get this done before the weekend :D. I love you all, have a fabulous weekend xx

It was 5pm when the youngest woke up again. The trauma of the day, had taken it out of him completely. Yoongi and Hoseok had stayed by the maknae’s side, the whole time that he was sleeping, both of the sitting on either side of the youngest’s bed, watching the TV which was hung on the wall of the conjoined room. The two of them relaxed, all the pent up anger had been released and currently, they didn’t give a crap.

It’d mostly been silent from downstairs since Yoongi’s outburst, they wasn’t even sure that the four other band members were still in the apartment. Even Jimin and Taehyung were silent, the two of them hadn’t uttered a word since the two went back upstairs. Jungkook rolled over with a grown, smacking the nearest person with his arm by accident before shoving his face back in the pillow, to which laughter erupted from Yoongi who was laughing at Hoseok’s face after being hit by the youngest.

The youngest boy raised his head at the sound of his usually grumpy hyungs laughter, smiling softly at the relaxed face next to him before turning his head to look at his other hyung who was pouting softly rubbing his cheek. Jungkook smiled, patting Hoseok on the wounded cheek softly, he pulled both of the smaller boys into an embrace, kissing both of their cheeks sloppily one at a time. The three boys laid like this for a few minutes before the silence was interrupted by the growling of Jungkook’s stomach.

Jungkook blushed bright red as the two older boys next to him laughed softly. Yoongi got up from one side of the bed and pulled on both of the younger boys’ feet telling them in his own way to get their arses up. Jungkook and Hoseok shared a grin before they rolled out of the bed reluctantly. Yoongi ventured out of the room first, listening out for any sign that the other band members were still there.

The three made their way to the living room; the oldest first, then Jungkook and then finally Hoseok who was watching the maknae’s every step. Yoongi pulled open the door and that’s when Jungkook caught sight of his vacant hyungs, for the first time in a few days. Seokjin had Taehyung pulled under his arm, Namjoon was on his other side and Jimin was sat at their feet.

All four of them turned around at the sound. Seokjin’s eyes were red and lowered towards the ground as soon as they saw Jungkook. Namjoon looked strong but Yoongi could see otherwise. Taehyung whined as he saw how frail the youngest looked and Jimin shot to his feet as the three walked past, Hoseok’s arm wrapped around the maknae’s shoulder. Jimin reached his arm out to grab the taller but younger boys arm, but halted halfway as Jungkook flinched just as he was about to touch him.

The youngest stared wide eyed at the smaller boy, shrinking back in to Hoseok, fearful his hyungs still hated him. “Oh, Kookie.” Jimin said sadly. Yoongi moved in front of the maknae, blocking Jimin’s view, quickly whispering to Hoseok to move the youngest boy into the kitchen and to make the maknae some soup.

“You see what you’ve done? He fucking thinks you hate him. You fucking ignored a dying teenager. You should be fucking glad I’m forgiving, otherwise I’d never let you anywhere near that kid ever again. So bloody get your arses in there and apologise to my youngest dongsaeng before I do flip and kick your arses.” Yoongi whispered harshly, pointing to the door that Hoseok and Jungkook had gone through a few minutes before.

The four boys looked at each other, the three who were still sat down on the settee, stood up quickly and made their way to the kitchen joining Jimin who was lingering in the door way, waiting for them, not wanting to go in on his own, in case he pissed Yoongi off even more. The maknae was sat on one of the stools, watching Hoseok who was boiling some soup for the youngest boy. Yoongi was crouched down next to him, talking in low tones, the rapper smiled softly at Jungkook’s response, which hadn’t been audible to the others, before standing up, ruffling the younger boy’s hair softly. Yoongi made his way over to the door where the others were stood and hissed to them in a low tone “You better fix this.” Before making his way through the door, shutting it behind him, leaving Kookie, Hoseok and the rest of the boys together.

Jungkook kept his vision on Hoseok, fearful to turn around because of the reaction he may get. “Kookie…” Namjoon started, walking hesitantly towards the maknae’s side. The younger boy blinked softly, his gaze falling on his leader. Namjoon winced softly, seeing the paleness and the noticeable deep bags under the maknae’s eyes.

Seokjin couldn’t handle it anymore, he moved quickly to the younger boy’s side and cupped his cheeks with the palm of his hand. “Hyungs so sorry, Kookie. I wish I could say why we did it but if I’m honest, I don’t actually know. I guess it just got to me that this was you it was happening too, I mean you’re my baby, I was supposed to protect you from harm and I thought I was doing a good job, but I guess not. I’ll never forgive myself for doing this to you. I don’t deserve you or your forgiveness. Just remember hyung loves you so, so much.” The tears began streaming down the eldest cheeks, the sight of his hyung crying was enough for Jungkook to crack.

The maknae threw his arms around his eldest hyung, burying his face in the older boy’s neck, his own tears piercing Seokjin’s skin. Seokjin wrapped his arms tightly around the maknae’s back pulling him in closer. Hoseok turned off the hob, leaving the soup under the warm vent for a few minutes before gesturing for the two younger boys to come in, considering they were still hovering in the doorway; Taehyung’s hand gripping Jimin’s tightly as he looked fearfully at the maknae.

The youngest and the oldest stayed like this for a few minutes; locked in each other’s grasp. They only broke the hug when Hoseok reminded them that Kookie still had soup to eat. As soon as Jungkook had finished eating, Jimin and Taehyung attacked, wrapping the maknae between them tightly, Taehyung nuzzling his face in the maknae’s hair and Jimin in Jungkook’s shoulder. The two youngest hyungs sat the maknae back down, only to have Namjoon replace himself where the two younger boys had been. Namjoon picked Jungkook up and moved to the living room, sitting down on the settee and then cuddling the maknae into his side.

Jimin flicked on the Tv and passed the remote to the youngest. The older boys didn’t even have to apologise, they instantly knew they were forgiven just by the youngest returning the skinship. Namjoon wrapped his arm around the maknae’s side keeping him in place, Seokjin sat the other side of Jungkook, Hoseok sat at the maknae’s feet with Jimin and Taehyung either side of him.

The maknae’s eyes shone as he spotted that Iron Man was on and quickly flicked the channel. His hyungs rolled their eyes jokingly as they smiled at the maknae. The youngest was too interested in his favourite superhero that he didn’t even realise that Namjoon’s smile had turned in to a frown, Seokjin had realised at looked at the leader questioningly, Namjoon tilted his head towards the youngest thin frame and mouthed across to the oldest that he could feel his ribs.

“Jungkook-ah” Namjoon started making the maknae turn around the face him. “How much have you eaten these past few days?” The youngest shrugged, so Namjoon turned his gaze to Hoseok whom sighed regretfully. “Not much, everything the kid ate came back up less than ten minutes later, it is lucky that he’s keeping this down.” Hoseok’s hand crept up to squeeze the maknae’s knee.

The maknae smiled softly, his smiles not quite reaching the same brightness that it usually held. Taehyung stood up and sat on Seokjin’s knee so that he could reach over and cup the maknae’s cheeks carefully, staring into those big eyes. Tae’s heart broke when he saw the tiredness and weariness in his only dongsaeng’s eyes, the younger boy was only diagnosed a few days ago but it had already weakened him so much.

The sad atmosphere was broken by Yoongi walking in the front door. The second oldest had some shopping with him. He raised an eyebrow at his bandmates. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get this food in?” Seokjin pushed Taehyung off him, to which the younger responded with a yelp, but Seokjin barley paid him any attention, instead grabbing a couple of bags of Yoongi. Namjoon unwound his arm from around Jungkook and stood up too, determined to be the leader that he hadn’t been these past few days.

As soon as the leader’s feet had moved an inch, Jimin and Taehyung pounced on the maknae who just smiled and laughed softly. Hoseok pushed himself up off the ground, patted Jungkook’s knee again before following his other bandmates into the kitchen. Taehyung and Jimin cuddled up to the maknae, poking his cheek and ruffling his hair. The maknae grumbled, pushing the two hands away as he tried to watch his favourite film.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the four hyungs were having a discussion while they put the food away in the cupboards. “I’m so sorry for how we behaved, I don’t even know why we did what we did, but, fuck I’ve never been more ashamed of us.” Seokjin apologised stacking the jars up. Yoongi smiled softly bringing his only hyung into his arms and standing on his tiptoes to pat the taller boy’s hair gently. “I’ll admit, I’m still a little mad but it’s only because of how Kookie’s been this week, it was heart-breaking, I’ve seen that kid cry more times this week then I’ve seen him cry all the time I’ve actually known him. I’m not going to lie and say that everything’ll go straight back to normal because I think we all know it won’t, we may have forgiven you and Jungkookie may have forgiven you, but it’s going to take us a while to trust you again.” The rapper explained.

Namjoon nodded his head, pulling all three of his hyungs in to an embrace. “We’ll get through this, I promise. It’s going to be hard, especially watching Kook get worse but as long as we have each other and support the kid as much as we can, it’ll be okay. I promise anytime you need to take a break, rant or just need to talk, I’ll be there.”

“We will be too.” A soft voice spoke up from the kitchen door. The four oldest members turned around to look at the voice and saw the three maknae’s standing there with soft smiled on their faces. Jungkook was stood in the middle of three, both Jimin and Taehyung’s arms wrapped around his waist. The three walked forward as one, meeting the older four in the middle. Tears started to leak out of Hoseok’s eyes, the third eldest had been so brave in the past few days, only now had he reached his limit. Jungkook reached out for Hoseok and Jungkook found himself ripped out of Jimin and Taehyung’s arms in to Hoseok’s as the smaller boy sobbed into his shoulder.

The maknae ran his hands through the older boy’s hair, trying to calm him down but it didn’t work, once the water works had started, they didn’t end until Hoseok cried himself out. The maknae felt his own eyes brim with tears. Yoongi, noticing this joined the hug petting both of the boy’s hair. Jungkook felt four more sets of arms wrap around them all and that’s when Jungkook cried, wrapped up in his warm hyungs arms. All of the other boys began to cry, the atmosphere was too much and even Yoongi who barley ever cried allowed himself to release the song bird and cry.

_They were broken currently but they all had each other._

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff galore.
> 
> Chapter word count: 2458

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've managed to sneak this one, my last update for a few weeks. I just need to focus on my exams atm and not letting it affect me too much. Love you all.

Namjoon unlocked the door, shutting it with one hand while the other hand had a bag hanging off it. The leader of the band peaked his head into the living room, smiling softly at the maknae who had his headphones on and his head buried in a comic book. The youngest looked up, almost as if he knew that the older boy was there and took one headphone off.  
"Hey Joonie-hyung." The youngest greeted happily. Namjoon walked over and plonked himself down next to his dongsaeng, placing the carrier bag on the floor and throwing an arm around the younger boy. The maknae giggled softly and smiled.  
"What's in the bag hyung?" Jungkook asked tilting his head slightly, giving an almost angelic look off. Namjoon picked the bag up and passed it to the younger boy, smiling softly. Jungkook opened the bag and inside was a large box. He picked the box out of the bag and turned it on its side, so that he could read it properly.  
Jungkook read the side quickly before looking back at his hyung. "Why do we need a whiteboard Joonie-hyung?" The youngest questioned. Namjoon smiled softly before taking the whiteboard out of the mane’s hands. "We promised you we'd do a bucket list remember? I figured we'd be able to write everything you want to do on here, so we can tick them off once we've completed them."  
The youngest smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the others walking through the door, the three youngest making the most noise, while the two oldest looked like they were going to kill them. Jimin came bounding over to the youngest and the leader, throwing himself over their laps, knocking the breath out of the youngest who wasn't expecting to be launched on.

  
"Jimin." Seokjin cried out looking at the youngest who was rubbing his stomach slightly. Namjoon gently pushed the third youngest of the settee before grabbing the maknae's hand. "You okay?" He asked running his hand through the youngest's curly hair. Jungkook smiled softly, leaning into the older boys hand before nodding softly, sending reassuring looks towards the rest of his hyungs who all looked worried.  
"Namjoonie-hyung, why don't you tell them what you bought today?" Jungkook spoke up, looking to take the attention of himself. All of the hyungs attention turned to leader who explained what he bought and why, all besides Yoongi who frowned at the youngest boy. The maknae smiled innocently at his second oldest hyung but it didn't fool the grampa of the band.The two boys frowned at each other for a moment, until Taehyung turned around to his only dongsaeng. "Kookie-ah, what do you want to do first?" Jungkook thought for a second before he sat up his eyes glinting. The hyungs, besides Taehyung, all looked at each other wearly after seeing the mischief in the youngests eyes, Taehyung just grinned, he'd follow Jungkook to the moon and back if he could.

  
"I want a group tattoo." The youngest declared happily. Hoseok sucked a breath in through his nose, scared at what the youngest wanted them all to get. Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other with a knowing look, which only really the maknae line understood, before shouting that they agreed with the youngest. "How big?" Seokjin asked wearily.  
The maknae reached for his phone and typed something in on it before passing it to the oldest hyung, who smiled softly at the younger boy’s choice. Namjoon held his hand out for the phone himself, to check that he approved too. Like Seokjin, he began smiling too. It was a blue butterfly with 'BTS forever' written above it.  
After some coaxing of Hoseok, the seven boys agreed that getting a group tattoo was written on top of the whiteboard. Jungkook grabbed his phone from where Hoseok had placed it on his knee and began searching for other ideas.

  
“I also want to see the Northern Lights, Yugy told me he saw them a couple of years back and apparently they're brilliant."  
Jimin grabbed the pen from where it was on the floor and wrote it on the whiteboard, looking up at the younger observantly.

  
"Collab with the Got7 hyungs and Yugyeom."  
Seokjin made a mental note to message Jaebum about that one.

  
"Go camping on the beach"  
Taehyung nudged Jimin to write it down.

  
"Release a new album."  
Namjoon and Yoongi nodded, the latter coming to sit next to Jimin and Taehyung. Seokjin and Hoseok sat against the settee, right next to Namjoon and Jungkook's legs.

  
"Go to a nightclub"  
Seokjin and Namjoon looked weary but the 95liners grinned at each other, Jimin quickly scribbling it down.

  
"Visit the UK and perform there."  
Namjoon nodded, mentally reminding himself to tell the management.

  
"Perform one last time, in front of our fans, all of our parents, in Busan."  
Jimin smiled softly, the corners of his eyes creasing up gently.

  
"Go on a road trip around America"  
Seokjin nodded his head.

  
"Meet with the boys from the American Hustle Life  show again."  
Taehyung and Jimin shared grins at the thought of meeting Tony once again

  
"Go to Disney Land"

  
“Have a water balloon fight with Got7 and Seventeen”  
The youngest stared and thought for a few moments before grinning widely.

  
“Spend three days without any Wi-Fi or electronics!”  
That received multiple groans from the boys sat near him but the idea was written down, mindlessly.

“Own a fish”  
Namjoon chuckled softly, shooting Seokjin a look.

  
“Ride a Mechanical Bull”  
Taehyung burst out laughing at the image of the youngest boy flying of a mechanical bull.

  
“Be Part of a Flashmob”  
Now it was Yoongi’s turn to laugh, the second oldest could imagine it right there and right then; the youngest dancing along to one of the girl group songs while walking through a store.

  
They added a few more ideas before Jimin announced they had run out of room; they had at least twenty ideas in total, the six hyungs adding some as well. The youngest grinned softly, and it was then that he truly showed his real age, he was so use to acting older than he was that he had forgotten how to act like a child.  
Jimin smiled softly, knowing how much the youngest was such a sweetheart and was still only a child. The seven boys sat there smiling at each other, all of them determined to get this done for the youngest boy, he deserved it after all. He'd been so brave over these past few years when he'd left his family at such a young age and was thrown in with people he didn't know. He always did know how to make them proud.

  
They ordered the bucket list in order and to which ones they could do now and which ones couldn’t be done for a while yet. Between the seven of them, they decided that the first thing they would do is to camp on the beach, that night be exact. The seven of them packed the essentials such as food and clothes for the next morning and then Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok ventured in to the attic to get the tent out.

  
Jungkook, Seokjin and Taehyung were all helping pack the trailer up, the two older boys making sure that the youngest only carried the lighter items, so that he didn't tire himself out before they even got there. Jungkook began yawning softly so Seokjin sent him inside to go find Yoongi.  
The maknae continued yawning as he walked towards his hyungs room. He stook his head around the half opened door and smiled softly at the sight of the older boy bobbing his head along to his music, completely unaware that his dongsaeng was watching him. The maknae slowly crept in to the room, sitting down on his hyungs bed, shuffling closer to Yoongi, who looked up and smiled, removing his headphones.

  
"Hey, Jungkookie." The grampa spoke, wrapping an arm around the skinnier boy. The maknae cuddled in to his hyung, who had been fiercly protective of him recently. "Jinnie-hyung sent me up to see what you was doing." Jungkook giggled, rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
"Tired, Kookie?" Yoongi questioned looking worryingly at the maknae, he'd been sleeping a lot recently, even more than Yoongi himself. Jungkook yawned softly, nodding. Yoongi frowned softly seeing the youngests response. He began thinking for a while before he scooped the lighter boy in his arms and getting out of the bed, making his way downstairs.  
Jungkook let a startled yelp out at the older boys strength, before looking over Yoongi's shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. The second oldest didn't speak a word to Hoseok, Namjoon or Jimin who just watched the two with curious eyes. Jungkook shrugged slightly at his three hyungs before he felt himself be put down on the kitchen chair.

  
Yoongi filled the kettle up before making himself and the maknae a cup of coffee, milk and sugar included. "Need you to stay awake for us." Yoongi answered grinning at the youngest over his own cup of coffee. The sweet silence was broken by Jimin and Taehyung bounding in the kitchen, racing to the two's side.  
"Jinnie-hyung says we have to go, otherwise it'll be dark when we get there. " Taehyung spoke quickly grabbing the maknae's hand, just after he had put the empty cup of coffee down and pulling him along to the car, making sure that he didn't go at his usual pace. Jimin and Yoongi shook their heads softly at the enthusiasm of the second youngest, Yoongi grabbed his empty cup and the makane's cup before rinsing them quickly. He slung an arm over Jimin's arms and the two followed in the footsteps of the two maknae's who had left moments before.

  
Since, they were the last two to arrive, they found themselves shoved in the trailer surrounded by the tent and all of their items that they needed. Namjoon and Seokjin were in the driver's seat and the passengers seat, Jungkook was squished in the middle in the back with Hoseok and Taehyung surrounding him. The seven began making their way to the beach, the atmosphere was a lot different to when they went a mere week or so ago, the bonds between the seven had been weakened and strengthened at the same time.  
The drive there didn't take long at all and before they knew it they were trying to put the tent up, Seokjin and Jungkook were in charge of the instructions whereas the others followed the oldest and youngests every command. Jungkook giggled softly, watching his five hyungs try (and fail miserably) to try and put a tent up.  
The maknae eventually got fed up of his hyungs suffering and made them all go get the stuff out of the trailer, while he put it up himself. Within fifteen minutes the tent was up and the hyungs were left staring in bewilderment at the maknae. After shaking themselves out of their daze, they began helping the maknae put there stuff inside of the tent, complaining when the maknae picked up a bag that they knew was heavy.

  
Namjoon soon put a stop to the dancing by telling the third oldest and third youngest to go get the firewood for their meal, throwing Hoseok the car keys. Even as they began walking away to the car, they could still be heard giggling and laughing at each other. Jungkook smiled softly, shaking his head at what he had created. Taehyung walked over to him, carrying a blanket in his head and spread the blanket over the three of them, making sure to tuck it into Jungkook, as the maknae sat in between his fourth eldest and his eldest hyung. Tae smiled softly raising his hand to sweep Jungkook's hair out of his eyes, before kissing him softly on the forehead.  
Kookie smiled softly, squeezing his hyungs hand before pushing him away jokingly. Seokjin smiled softly watching the interaction between the two and wrapped his arm around the maknae's shoulders. The five of them sat in peace, in the doorway of the tent, the heat coming from Namjoon and Seokjin lulled them into silence. watching the sun begin to join with the sea to become one.

  
Yoongi kept looking towards the sun, the rare smile which he kept reserved for his brothers crept upon his face and stayed locked on as the colours in the sky began mixing together creating a shade of shimmering pink and orange. The silence was broken by Taehyung's stomach growling and the four other boys laughed loudly, the rays of the sun creating a cheerful and memorable atmosphere.  
Luckily for Taehyung's stomach, it wasn't much longer when the two missing boys returned with a sack full of wood. The second youngest jumped out of the pit of warmth to help his hyungs with the wood, so they could have the food sooner rather than later. Within just a few minutes, they had the fire crackling to life and the others moved closer her to it so that they could tend to the meat.

  
It didn't take long before the meat was ready and the seven boys were digging in, well six of them were, Jungkook was eating his slowly, not wanting to rush it down in case he vomited it back up. Twenty minutes later and all of the meat had been eaten and the seven boys were spread out amongst the small fire, Jungkook was curled in to Yoongi's side, the maknae making himself much smaller than he already was. Jimin jumped up suddenly making his way towards the back of the car before throwing a bag towards Seokjin who jumped lightly when it hit him.  
Namjoon grabbed the bag and laughed softly ripping it open and grabbing on of the remaining sticks, before putting a marshmellow on the end of it then passing it to the others. Jungkook grabbed his and began roasting it quickly. Sadly, the marshmallows didn't last long, to Hoseok dismay. Yoongi began telling a story, his chest vibrating from where Jungkook had his head rested and the sound and familiar smell lulled the youngest in to a peaceful sleep.  
It was Seokjin that realised that the maknae was fast asleep, the oldest hushing the younger boys quitely. They stayed outside the tent until the last smouldering ashes died out before Yoongi picked Jungkook up and Namjoon picked Seokjin up who had fallen asleep against him and the seven of them made their way into the tent, burrowing inside the warmth between them, they couldn't be separated and that's how they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out ;)))
> 
> Chapter word count: 3277

Four Days Later

All was quiet in the BTS dorm. All of the boys were asleep in their beds, with warm hearts. Jimin and Taehyung were curled up together with the younger boys head resting in the crease of Jimin's neck. Hoseok was sprawled out over Namjoon and then the oldest two had the maknae trapped between them all. It was all silent besides the soft snoring of Namjoon and Jimin. The past few days had been exhausting, they'd spent the first day rehearsing at the youngest boys command and then the next few days were full of meetings to discuss with the management about Jungkook's illness and about the bucket list they had planned.  
The management had agreed straight away that they could do it, knowing if they didn't the hyungs of the band would cause hell for them and because they loved Jungkook, everyone did, it was pretty much impossible to hate the kid. After that they began planning what days they would do what and when they would meet up with the others. It had been exhausting but it was worth it to see the smile on the maknae's face.

That night they'd eaten as normal before doing their own thing, Jungkook had gone to do some homework that need completing for the next time he has school, Seokjin had baked a cake, Namjoon had been writing with Hoseok helping him out, Yoongi had disappeared not long after Jungkook went upstairs and decided to help the maknae out, while Taehyung and Jimin ended up watching films in the other room. Nighttime crept along quickly and before they knew it they were being sentenced to bed by the oldest hyung.

It was eight thirty in the morning, currently and the only sounds that could be heard were a faint scrape of a key in the key lock and the hushing coming from someone stood outside the door. The door open quietly making sure to keep the volume low. Seven boys snuck into the living room making sure to take their shoes off. The oldest whispered to the youngest two and pointed them in a certain direction of one of the rooms whilst splitting the remaining five into two groups to tackle the other two rooms.

The two youngest walked in to the furthest room, grinning at each other before launching themselves at the two separate beds, running their hands up and down their ribs giggling softly. One of the boys groaned loudly and went to roll over but found it blocked. He opened his eyes blinking not once, not twice but three times before sighing. "Bam, as much as I love you, what are you doing here?" Namjoon questioned tilting his head softly, looking over to the other bed where Yugyeom had woken Jungkook up and was hugging him in to his chest. Bambam smiled softly watching the two maknae's with the other bands leader.  
"All will be explained soon, my dearest Namjoonie hyung. But now, get up, get dressed and meet us in the kitchen." Bambam ordered standing up from the older mans bed before moving over to Jungkook's bed and repeating the same thing to the maknae, whilst taking Yugyeom's arm and exiting the room. Namjoon and Jungkook looked at each other and groaned in stereo, flopping back into their pillows.

Twenty minutes later found fourteen boys lounging in one kitchen; Jackson and Mark were handing out mugs of coffee to those who wanted it and the others were just either stood, sat on a stool or sat on someone's knee in Jungkook's case. The leader of Got7 cleared his throat. "So, we heard about Jungkook's cancer and how about one of the things on his bucket list was to have a waterfight with us and the dongsaengs from Seventeen, so we cleared our schedule and checked with them, that they didn't have a schedule either, so we're going to meet up with them and spend the whole day together."  
The BTS maknae found his eyes welling up with tears from where he sat on Jimin's lap and smiled softly at the seven other boys. "You really don't have to do this." He choked out burying his head in Jimin's neck who stroked the second youngest back reassuringly. Jinyoung knelt down in front of the other bands maknae and gripped one of the teens hands in between his hands making the dying boy turn around to look at his hyung.

"Kookie, Trust me, all of us in this room want to do this, if we didn't then why would we be here? We love you and we just want you to enjoy the time left that you actually have and we want to make you happy, you've helped make us happy so much now it's our turn to repay the favour. The seventeen boys agreed straight away when we were all called in about this. Kook, you're eighteen and you've spent so long training and debuting as part of BTS that you missed so much of your childhood, all of us want to make the most of the time we have and allow you to just be a child." Jinyoung looked at the maknae before wiping away one of the younger boys tears which were trailing down his cheek.

Jungkook smiled softly before looking up to see all of the others nodding at him, Youngjae was grinning at him kindly, Seokjin,Yoongi and Jaebum looked at him softly, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jackson were smiling reassuringly at him, BamBam and Yugyeom had their arms around each other grinning in excitement, Jimin tightened his hold on his maknae, Taehyung sat on the edge of the settee wrapping an arm around his hyung and his dongestang, Mark was sat observing them all from next to Jackson with a simple smile on his face and then finally Jinyoung gripped the maknae's hand even tighter.

The second youngest of the fourteen smiled softly before releasing Jinyoung's hand and moving from where he was sat on Jimin's lap. "I suppose we best get going then." The second youngest announced giggling softly". He quickly shoved his feet in his Timberlands and laced them up before walking to the door and waiting for the hyungs (and Yugyeom). The other thirteen quickly followed the skinny boys lead and then they were soon stood outside splitting the two bands in half before jumping in three cars. Jungkook was sat in a car with Jaebum, Seokjin, Yugyeom and Yoongi, the second car contained Jimin, Taehyung, BamBam and Jackson where as the final car contained Hoseok, Namjoon, Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae.

Thirty minutes later and they found themselves in a remote location which was purely empty besides the fact there was thirteen boys aged from seventeen to twenty and what looked like a billion buckets of water and god knows how many water guns were sprawled our across the floor. Jungkook smiled softly as his oldest hyung brought the car to a stop, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door next to him.  
"Kookie!"  
"JUNGKOOKIEEE"  
"Jungkookie-hyung!"  
The other band shouted, most of them trampling over each other to greet the other two bands. Only Jihoon, Seungcheol,Minghao and Junhui stayed behind smiling faintly at their rabble of bandmates who surrounding the last car in order to attack the other band members. The four of them made their way over to the others peacefully quickly greeting the Got7 boys who had clambered out of their respective cars and were making their way over to the buckets.

"Okay, let the others breathe, guys." The leader of Seventeen ordered pushing them back to greet the other band enthusiastically, with Jiihoon following after him to great his supposed doppelganger and the rest of BTS. The two Chinese members of Seventeen greeted them together, the youngest still a little shy around meeting people even though he had met the BTS and GOT7 members countless of times since their debut.  
The two Chinese members quickly embraced the other fourteen before they made their way back to the buckets and stood smiling. Taehyung and BamBam were the first of make their way to the buckets and water guns, with both maknaes of the groups following shortly after. Even Yoongi was persuaded in the end to join in.

The three leaders of the groups all stepped forward and studied the remaining twenty four, boys. The oldest of the leaders, Jaebum cleared his throat and began to speak. "Good morning, Brats and hyungs!, We'll be sorting you all into three even teams,with each team consisting of nine members each, BUT the majority of the group can't be your own group, which means, for example, Namjoon may have Jungkook, Jimin, Seokjin-hyung and Hoseok but he wouldn't be allowed to have Taehyung and Yoongi-hyung, they would have to go on a different team. Got it? "  
Seungcheol carried on from where Jaebum had left off. "The rules of today's activities are fairly simple; Rule number one- No hurting each other, Rule number two- No using any secret talents such as knowing Martial arts, Rule number three- no aiming close up in faces and finally, Rule number four- Have fun!"

Namjoon pulled a basket out of the bag on his bag. "This contains everyone's name written on a small piece of paper. This will determine which team you will be on, the first three names will be the leaders of the team. We will be stopping during intervals during the day to have beverages and varieties of food. Now for the first name to be drawn. Namjoon held the basket out to Seungcheol who closed his eyes and reached a hand inside of the basket.

"And the first leader is..... Jihoon"

Jihoon moved to stand next to his hyungs and then picked another slip of paper while closing his eyes, from the basket.  
"Jungkook."  
The maknae of BTS smiled softly and made his way next to Jihoon, reaching into the basket to collect the next piece of paper which would decide the final leader of the final group.  
"Jackson."  
The third eldest of Got7 grinned competitively and stood in the final spot. He was handed the basket by his band leader and pulled out Jihoon's second member.  
"Jisoo."  
The basket was then passed to Jisoo who picked Jungkook's next team member.  
"Chan."  
The two maknaes of each band grinned at each other as the younger made his way to the sick boy's side, linking arms with his hyung who held the basket out for him.  
"Hansol."  
The said boy made his way to Jackson's side, grinning softly, the excitement building up inside of him.

"Taehyung"  
"Yoongi"  
"Jeonghan"  
"Minghao"  
"BamBam"  
"Seokmin"  
"Seungkwan"  
"Soonyoung"  
"Jinyoung"  
"Yugyeom"  
"WonWoo"  
"Seungcheol"  
"Jimin"  
"Mingyu"  
"Jaebum"  
"Hoseok"  
"Namjoon"  
"Seokjin"  
"Mark"  
"Youngjae"  
"Junhui"  
The final teams were in.  
Jihoon was the first team leader which also consisted of Jisoo, Taehyung, Minghao,Seungkwan, Yugyeom, Jimin, Hoseok and Mark.  
Jungkook was the second team leader and his team consists of Chan, Yoongi, BamBam, Soonyoung, WonWoo, Mingyu, Namjoon and Youngjae.  
And finally, the last team which was lead by Jackson but consisted of Junhui, Seokjin, Jaebum, Seungcheol,Jinyoung, Seokmin,Jeonghan and Hansol.

"On the count of three, the water fight will begin, got it?"  
"One"  
"Two"

  
"Three."  
The reaction was momentarily. Twenty two of the boys scrambled to their feet and began to try and clamber over each other to reach the water buckets. The other 5, formally known as the ones with common sense, eg Jihoon, Namjoon,Minghao, Soonyoung and Seokjin just walked to collect the buckets and sponges. As, they didn't get caught up in the catastrophe which were the other members of the three bands, they arrived much quicker than the others and got the best choice of weapon.  
Jungkook, who had spotted what the others were doing quickly followed in their footsteps, untangling himself from the others and claiming a water gun for himself. Seokjin smirked prettily and managed to hit an unsuspecting Jungkook, who was trying to realise how to use his water gun, in the back. The maknae shot around a glared at his hyung who was trying to smile innocently but was failing miserably. The eighteen year old crept forward, his water gun at the ready, to shoot his oldest hyung in the band.

"CHARGEEEEE" The maknae screamed running towards the oldest, water blasting out of his gun at a rate of notes, with only some of it actually hitting Seokjin. Namjoon seemed to notice that his dongestang was chasing their leader around with the gun and came to the maknae's aid by joining in attacking their hyung. The two only stopped fire on Seokjin when their water ran out.  
Seokjin was soaked to the bone, Jungkook and Namjoon grinned high fiving each other before finding the nearby tap to refile their rifles. Whilst they were waiting for the water to fill, they took a look around. Minghao was being attacked by Junhui and Seungcheol, who were both giggling madly at their resident puppy attempting to put them under attack although he was failing miserably. Taehyung, seeing his team-mate being tagged team jogged from where he had BamBam cornered to the youngest Chinese boys side, making it an even fight.

Seungkwan, Yugyeom, Jimin and Hoseok were all battling Jaebum,Jinyoung, Seokmin and Jackson and Chan, Yoongi, Soonyoung, WonWoo, Mingyu from Jungkook's team too and by the looks of it, all three teams were balanced, with each member standing there, dripping from at least one part of their body.  
Jaebum and Jinyoung where both chasing Mark around. The oldest member of Got7 wasn't giving up that easily and was reacting back to the attacks from his younger bandmates, just as much as they were coming towards him. All three of them had giant smirks across their faces and their eyes were light up bright and shinny.

Jeonghan was chasing Jisoo around with a barrel of water, yelling for the slightly younger boy to give up now while he could and to accept his punishment like a man but every time Jeonghun got close, the younger boy sped up and managed to get away, which left the older furious and chased the younger around with more demeanor.  
Finally, Youngjae, Seokmin and Hansol had all teamed together and were hunting for Jihoon who had disappeared earlier in the battle. With the vocal unit leader of Seventeen being so short, it allowed him to hide better and to blend in with his surroundings, making him one of the hardest to find but the band members were on a mission, when suddenly, a small streak of water hit Hansol in the back of his shoulder. The second youngest of Seventeen shot around only to find there was nobody there. Then, there was a shot that hit Seokmin in the back, him also turning around only to see a blank space and then a hit on Youngjae which hit him in the calf.  
The oldest of the three turned around and caught a faint glance of Jihoon's hair and let out a battle cry and began chasing after the faint outline with the two younger boys quickly realising that their hyung was onto something and following him, keeping up with him.

A smile had crept upon Jungkook's face as he watched in harmony that all of his friends were happy and were enjoying themselves. He was too far into his thoughts that he didn't spot the water coming towards him until it was near enough too late. The water pelted out of his oldest hyungs water gun and after that it seemed to fall in slow motion, Jungkook's eyes widened and as soon as the water struck the maknae's chest, he fell down dramatically.

  
"RUN JOONIE-HYUNG, RUN." The eighteen year old shouted, his head lolling against the ground with his eyes closed, completely obvious to the small crowd that had been watching the scene with amusement and were now watching Namjoon run away from his hyung like an Antelope running away from a lion. Chan, Mingyu and Vernon all made their way to their fallen hyung or (in dongsaeng (in Mingyu's case).  
The BTS maknae smiled at the boys coming towards him. Allowing the two tallest of them to help him to his feet and then he threw his arms around the both with all four of them giggling softly at their silly hyungs. The four of them conversed non-stop whilst they waited for the others to stop, with the BTS maknae questioning the Seventeen members about their upcoming comeback and then the Seventeen members questioning back about what else the sick boy had planned for his bucket list, with the three of them promising to help their friend out with whatever he wanted during his bucket list.

It was only when Hoseok looked at his watch that he really realised how long the water fight had lasted, it had started about quarter past ten and it had just turned two pm according to his clock. The emmomas of the group made their way back to the cars where all of the food was stored before starting to unpack it all on picnic blankets which BamBam, Minghao, Soonyoung, Taehyung and Jimin had all started placing on the floor, making sure that they weren't placed on wet ground.  
Ten minutes later and all twenty seven boys were spaced out over nine patterned blankets, each of them containing three members with empty food wrappers next to them and empty trays which did contain sandwiches but they had been devoured by the hungry herd of boys.

By the time they had finished shovelling the food in their mouths, they were all too exhausted to have another round of the water fight, so instead the dancers of the three bands decided to have a dance battle instead. Hoseok vs Soonyoung, Yugyeom vs Chen, Jimin vs BamBam, Junhui vs Jinyoung and finally Jungkook (who has to persuade his hyungs to let him participate in the battle) vs Minghao.

Up first was Soonyoung VS Hoseok which they declared as a draw as they were both brilliant, after all they aren't known as the lead dancers for nothing.  
The battle of the Seventeen's maknae vs Got7's maknae was next with Yugyeom winning it just, although it was a tight competition, with the audience unable to predict which way it would actually go.  
The battle of the baby facedness was next, with both Jimin and BamBam portraying their sassiness In their dance, Jimin won the battle easily to BamBam's disappointment and annoyance that his band mates had voted against him.  
Junhui vs Jinyoung was next, with the Chinese member of Seventeen using all those extra lessons that all the performance team had done together to make sure they were able to connect their body movements which was able to make the twenty year old win his battle.

And now, finally, it came down to the maknae of BTS and other half of the China Line of Seventeen. Minghao started them off easily, with just basic dance moves which the slightly older boy copied adding in his own twists. The two built their strengthens up and their dances became more enthusiastic. Jungkook felt his energy begin to sap out of him as the two began to do backflips and handstands.He stepped up to do his final flip and completed it effortlessly landing in front of the Chinese teen who put his hands out to steady his hyung. "Good battle" The maknae of BTS complemented with a weak grin before his eyes flickered and he found himself falling into a startled Minghao's arms and falling unconscious. 

 

 

* * *

 

 PS, How cute is my prom dress ft the big sister <3 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this guys, hope you've enjoyed it. See ya next time xD~ Allyyy


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word count: 2694

Jungkook woke up to the piercing sound of beeping coming from his right hand side. The maknae opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly in hope to remove the bright lights shining straight in his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he opened them fully. Jungkook instantly groaned once he realised where he was, he was in hospital. Turning his head to the side, he noticed that half of his bandmates were sprawled across the room fast asleep and that two of the Seventeen members were also sprawled in the pile. Turning to the other side he saw that the remaining members of BTS were fast asleep, all besides Hoseok who was sat looking at the maknae with a smile on his face.

"Kookieeee" The third oldest whispered softly, drawing out the youngest name lightly as he reached to touch Jungkook's face. "You're finally awake." Hoseok sounded relieved, grinning happily. "What happened?" He queried, his voice croaking as he spoke. The older member stood up quickly and poured the youngest a cup of water which he handed to the younger boy while speaking. "We were having a waterfight with the Seventeen boys and the Got7 boys and we decided after eating lunch, that all the dancers would have a dance battle and you were up against Minghao and were just finishing the last moves before you passed out in Minghao's arms. We quickly tried waking you up but you wouldn't wake up, so we rang an ambulance and they brought you here, all of us followed in the cars but they sent most of the boys home. Only we were able to stay and Minghao considering he was freaking out over the fact you had passed out and was blaming himself about it, so Seungcheol said he could stay here until you woke up as long as one of the others stayed with him, which was Junhui."

The maknae blinked softly. "Oh" He said gently. Hoseok smiled innocently at the maknae before moving to where Seokjin was laid and quickly shook his shoulder to wake him up. The eldest groaned trying to bat away the younger members hand, trying to curl back into his seat. Both Jungkook and Hoseok giggled lightly at the sight of their oldest hyung acting so much like a young child. "Jinnie-hyung" Hoseok cooed in hope to wake their hyung up. "Hyunggie, Kookie's awake." Seokjin acted almost instantly, uncurling himself from the chair to look at the maknae.

A excited smile made it's way onto the oldest face as he bounded out of his chair and made his way to Jungkook's side asking a billion and one question a minute. Jungkook giggled softly at his hyungs reaction and batted the older mans head softly, so that he'd look at him. "Hi, hyung." The oldest sighed softly and threw his arms around Jungkook, pulling the youngest in for a hug. All the commotion had woken up Namjoon, who was watching the two with fond eyes as Yoongi laid next to him, the smaller mans head was resting on the younger's shoulder. Jimin and Taehyung were still fast asleep, with little snores pouring out of their mouths. Minghao and Junhui were both still asleep, with the younger of the two frowning in his sleep as he cuddled close to the only other Chinese member.

"So, what's the conclusion then?" The maknae asked keeping his arms wrapped around Seokjin, as he knew that the oldest hyung wouldn't release him from his arms even if he tried forcefully. Seokjin looked over at Namjoon to explain and the leader rolled his eyes, clicking his back carefully, so that he didn't disturb Yoongi's slumber. "You passed out due to low blood pressure, which is apparently rather regular in cancer patients, so they brought you here, just to check you over and to do some scans because of the risk. You're free to go as soon as they get the scans."

Ten minutes later saw all of them awaken, even the two boys from Seventeen. The youngest Chinese boy had apologised relentlessly to Jungkook who was quickly to assure the youngest of the nine that it was okay. The two Chinese members stayed for a while before Junhui's phone went off, which turned out to be Seungcheol calling to tell them that they sadly had practice and that they were already on their way to pick them up. Junhui and Minghao soon left but not without making the older band promise to tell them if anything happened.

The Doctor arrived less than ten minutes after the Seventeen members left to join the rest of them, wearing a grim look on his face. The seven of them looked towards him as they all moved as close as they could to their maknae. "Jungkook-ah, as I'm sure you've already been informed, we did some scans when you came in, just to be on the safe side because of your brain tumour and the results aren't what we expected. I'm afraid to announce that your brain tumour has actually grown to a stage where we can no longer even do anything, even if you did agree to having treatment then it wouldn't work anymore."

The seven boys had been waiting for the bad news ever since the doctor had walked in the room, so when he announced it, it honestly didn't surprise them. Jimin looked at the doctor softly, the emotion brewing behind his eyes. "Does this affect how long he has left?" The doctor sighed softly, nodding his head before speaking again. "Yes, it does. We said he'd have about just under 6 months without the treatment beforehand but now that the tumour has actually grown it means that he has at maximum 4/5 months. I'm sorry, I really am. " The doctor soon left the seven boys on their own to let the information actually sink in.

Jungkook sighed looking at his hyungs faces as the realization that Jungkook was actually dying sank in. He smiled grimly to himself but looking up once again. "I suppose we'd be better off telling the fans now, shouldn't we?" Jungkook's hyungs looked up, studying the youngest, surprised at first how well he was actually handling the information, but then they remembered that he had already been told he was going to die, which made them realise that nothing was able to shock him anymore. "How would you announce it?" That was Taehyung, the second youngest eyes were wide with both shock and proudness.

The maknae thought for a second before raising his eyes to meet the six other boys. "V-app? The fans would be furious if we just tweeted it and quite frankly, after all they've helped us achieve, it just wouldn't feel right." All seven boys agreed to do a V-app that night, with Namjoon stepping out of the room to contact their management to plan it. Yoongi had climbed onto the youngest hospital bed, hugging the maknae towards his chest with Hoseok holding the maknae's right hand and Seokjin holding the left hand. Jimin and Taehyung were sat next to one of Jungkook's legs each with one hand placed on the maknae's (rather skinny) legs. Namjoon quickly came back from his phone call and nobody missed the fact his eyes were ringed red and that his cheeks were rather puffy and had tear streaks down them, but nobody mentioned it, knowing they were going through the exact same emotions. Jungkook was released from hospital just a mere half an hour later.

The rest of the day flew by, with Jungkook answering his messages from the Got7 and Seventeen boys and telling them to watch the V-live later that night, with confirmation from them both that they would. Before they knew it, it was nearly time to tell the fans. Yoongi and Seokjin gathering the laptop and hooking it up on to the TV before rearranging the room so that they could all fit in, while they had the younger boys cleaning up the living room, so it was mostly spotless. Once, Seokjin and Yoongi had set up the laptop, the older of the two moved to the kitchen, where he began preparing a meal for them, realising that all off them hadn't eaten since the day before during the water fight. The oldest began boiling a batch of ramen and then got seven different bowls out. As soon as the meal was ready, he called the six other boys to come collect their bowls, taking his own in his arms before walking to the living room again and sitting on the seating that they'd sorted out. The ramen was quickly devoured by six of the boys, Jungkook only picked at his, eating a few loose strands, not really having a massive appetite, which earned him a disapproving frown from Taehyung who was sat next to his dongsaeng. The maknae tried eating a few more pieces before giving up and handing the bowl to one of his hyungs, the sick boy didn't really bother to look to see who had taken it from him.

Jimin bit his lip worriedly as he looked into the barely touched bowl of ramen which he'd taken from the younger boy, his eyes meeting Yoongi who was looking just as concerned. Yoongi and Jimin volunteered to take all the bowls out, so that they could have a quick discussion. "Is it normal?" The younger boy hissed lowly. "Kookie hasn't eaten anything in a full day and then he's not even eaten a handful of his food?!" Yoongi sighed softly. "Jiminie- it's a very common thing, you're forgetting, it's in his brain which controls everything. I know it's worrying but there's nothing we can do." Jimin frowned angrily, suddenly very interested in the plain tiles on the floor. His hyung sighed, bringing the third youngest in to a surprise hug. "Jimin, I know that you're worried, you're scared that we'll lose him any day, trust me we're all the same. It's only been a few weeks since he was originally diagnosed but everyone's already terrified we'll wake up one day and he'll just be gone. I mean; Seokjin wakes up earlier in the morning to make sure that Kookie's still alive, he stands in the doorway until he's one hundred percent certain that Kook's okay, Namjoon stays awake each night till gone midnight to make sure that he can hear Jungkookie breathing and can only fall asleep to the sound of him breathing. Hoseok's been having constant nightmares and it's always the same nightmare, Kookie dies without us and then we all fall apart and die ourselves, he's terrified it'll come true, Taehyung's been getting out of bed in the middle of the night to go lay with Kookie, he keeps laying next to him and stroking his hair as if to assure him that he's right next to him. I admit, I'm not doing what they're doing but when I'm producing i'll either pop my head in the door or i'll text him to see if he's up and if he is, I always ask him to come see me. The whole story is; Nobody is coping, everyone is terrified, he's eighteen for god sake. Everytime I look at him, I think of the shy, innocent, tiny thirteen year old I met five years ago and it breaks my heart. How are we supposed to let him go?" Yoongi's voice cracked on the word "go" and Jimin tightened his arms around his hyung, the skinnier member shaking in his arms as he tried to control his emotions, not wanting to cry just before they were due to go live. After what seemed like forever, Yoongi finally got his emotions back in whack and smiled at Jimin in thanks before grabbing the younger boys hand and pulling him back in the living room to where the five other members were sat watching the screen anxiously.

The seven boys looked back and forth at each other, trying to smile comfortingly but failing miserably as they watched the timer begin to count down the last minute. Smiling one last time at each other, they put a facade on and smiled softly at the timer reached zero and the television in front of them clicked on and showed their own faces.

"Hey guys." Namjoon greeted, shooting the camera a soft smile of his own. "Sorry for the late announcement of this v-live, it's not one of our usual shows, I'm afraid. We have some bad news. Now, please, please listen very carefully to what we have to say ARMY, like you usually do."

"About three weeks ago, we took Jungkook to the doctors after we noticed he hadn't been looking and feeling too great for a while. It took some persuasion and the silly boy tried to hide it from us but we got him in at the doctors that afternoon, as we booked the appointment even though he hadn't agreed to go yet. " Seokjin continued, shooting the maknae a small smile.

"They took Kookie off to do a bunch of tests and then once it was over they sent us home for the night as the results of the scan wouldn't be in until the next day, we were told to come in at a certain time the next day as they would have Jungkook's results by then. " Yoongi said, sighing softly.

"We went in the next day and had Jungkook's appointment and we're were told that Kookie, had, had a brain tumour." Hoseok carried on from Yoongi, his voice cracking as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"A stage four brain tumour. He was offered the chance to go through with chemotherapy but it only had a small chance of it actually working. " Jimin spoke softly, squeezing the maknae's hand, who was shaking softly.

"It was like our whole world had ended as soon as the diagnosis actually came in and all of a sudden, we had no clue what to do. We went to the beach straight after, to try and get our heads around it and then we camped on the beach. After that night, it all fell to pieces." Taehyung looked up to the camera, his usually happy and excited eyes were angry and guilty.

"All of Kook's hyungs besides Yoongi-hyung and Hobi were idiots. We sheltered ourselves away from him and ignored him. What, we didn't realise, however is that we were wasting precious time with him and it wasn't until Yoongi and Hoseok hyungs went mental at us, that we realised how much we were hurting Kookie." Namjoon followed on, looking angry at just the mention of their actions.

"Jungkook forgave us really quickly but we didn't deserve his forgiveness, I mean what type of hyungs do that to their maknae? I hate myself for doing it to him. Anyway, Jungkook decided he wanted to do a bucket list and we promised we would help out. Yesterday, we were out with the Seventeen boys and the Got7 members having a waterfight when Kookie collapsed after having a dance battle. " Seokjin clenched his fist and moved his gaze.

"I woke up this morning and all the hyungs were asleep in the room, including Junhui-hyung and Minghao. The two Seventeen members had to go to rehearsals and after that, my doctor came back with the scan results. It wasn't good. My tumour had grown. It- it's no longer an option for me to do chemotherapy. It's t-terminal. I'm dying. I'm eighteen and I'm dying." Jungkook choked out, the tears streaming down his face and his hyungs all crowded around him, offering him comfort, besides Namjoon who looked up into the camera.

"I know this is a lot to take in guys, it's still very hard for us to comprehend with. Please continue to support us and support Jungkook, pray for him. We love you, guys. We'll be in touch in a few days but currently Kookie needs us. I'm sorry, good night everyone. " And with that Namjoon turned the V-app off, completely oblivious to the chaos which was happening online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* Please don't kill me  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HOE OF A BEST FRIEND <3333


	9. I'm so so sorry.

Hey guys, 

               I gathered I owe you a bit of an explanation. I'm genuinely so sorry I've left you so long without and update but everything just seemed to bombard me. I got my GCSE results back and even though I passed everything besides History, it left my self confidence in tatters, I got nothing like I was supposed to and even though it's mostly because the grade boundaries were altered so much, I just felt so useless, it was like i'd let everyone down and I just couldn't cope. I mean, I didn't get on one of my courses that I need that would eventually get me into University and I just broke. I didn't know what to do. My mental state was everywhere, I mean I turned around to Kyra (The nurse who is really my best friend) and went "What's the point? What's the point in finishing Thantophobia? I'm never going to get anywhere in life." 

It was hard, I'm not even going to lie. ~~I sorta relapsed during this period, which also set me back.~~ Luckily, she managed to persuade me to continue this and I'm honestly so grateful to have her as my best friend, I love you, boo. I'm not giving up on this, not now, not ever. This story is my life. The next update is underway, the only thing is, I don't know when it'll be complete, I've just started my first semester at college and oh. My. God. It's hell, lmao. I'm only doing three courses but the amount of homework I'm coming home with, bloody hell. (Not to mention, my mental health still isn't completely there currently.)

I promise you, I will try and update within the next few weeks, just please be patient with me guys,

I hope you're all safe and healthy. 

Love, 

Ally. xoxo

 


	10. Chapter 8- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word count: 3085

Once the fans were all informed of Jungkook's illness, the boys Twitter and other social media accounts blew up. They were constantly sent messages asking if they were okay and if the maknae was okay, even though all seven of the bandmates were proud of their ARMY’s, it was heartbreaking.

With Jungkook's tumor growing and the remaining time they had left with him decreasing rapidly, it meant that the seven of the had to rearrange how they were going to complete the maknae's bucket list, so that everything would be completed within the time range they had left. The next thing on the bucket list, too complete was the three days without any electronics, keeping it all old fashioned with the only things they could do is either play board games, read or anything else they could think off.

They’d asked the management to move all the electronics within the apartment into the studio for the duration of the time and the management agreed, they’d been laidback with them ever since the youngest was diagnosed. They also promised that they’ll alert ARMY’s that the boys wouldn’t be able to tweet or communicate with them for the next few days. The only actual electronic device that they could have with them was a simple phone which was only to be used in a state of emergency such as Namjoon starting to cook.

Jungkook was ecstatic. The maknae couldn’t wait to see what his hyungs got up to when all their electronics had been taken away and they were banned from entering the studio, it had been years before since they did anything such as this, it was that far back that when they did it before, BTS consisted of only four members. Jungkook had placed a bet on with his manager-hyung about which one of his hyungs would crack the first and admit they were bored and had nothing to do. 

It was due to start that very next morning, meaning that all seven of them were currently making the most of the fact that they still had their privileges such as their phones and televisions. Taehyung and Jimin were downstairs in the living room, playing on the PlayStation, Jimin’s faint grumblings had the maknae in silent hysterics. Jimin was known to be a sore loser when it came to playing with the youngest two on the PlayStation. He would complain repeatedly for at least two days, that he lost. It was up to that stage when they had just started letting him win, after the four oldest hyungs begged them too, after getting annoyed at the oldest maknae’s winging and whining.

Hoseok was in his room with Namjoon and if Jungkook strained his ears enough, he could faintly hear the banging and crashing sound effects from the film that they were currently watching. (Which was more than likely Train to Busan, Hoseok had taken a fond liking to the film, even though the ending made him cry every time.) Seokjin was rattling around in the kitchen, baking snacks and such for his dongsaengs, for them to try and gain some weight back.All seven of them had lost a lot of weight recently, either through illness in Jungkook’s situation or from stressing and worrying in the hyungs case. Seokjin had made a wide variety of different meals, some of which he hadn’t made before and simple things such as cakes, cookies, desserts etc.

Yoongi had disappeared to the recording studio, hours before. He decided he needed to make the most of having time to write and record, due to the fact he would be banned soon and then either after that, he would be too busy to even do anything. Jungkook had popped in earlier in the day, bringing a tub of food, which he had asked his eldest hyung to make, so that he could be a sweet maknae and take his hyung some food down, which was often something Yoongi forgot when he went to the recording studio and instead the second oldest would live on energy drinks. Yoongi had been happy to see his (favourite) dongsaeng, offering the maknae half of his lunch just so he would stay longer. Jungkook had declined the meal as he knew that it wouldn’t take much for him to become full, but stayed anyway, enjoying the calm and peacefulness, which often surrounded his hyung, before he left to help the others prepare.

The maknae came home after a while and simple went to his bedroom after stopping by and checking on each of his hyungs, asking all of them if they need anything, which all of them declined. Jungkook was in the amidst of planning different activities that they could participate in during the three days that they would be without electronics. They still had a bunch of the old board games which they used to play on the (rare) free days that they had in between schedules and school times. The youngest smiled as he thought back to the days when the only things that they had to do was practice and record, before they debuted and everything became hectic for the seven young boys. They had a store room at the back of the dorm, where they had placed all the games, just in case they needed them something like this happened once again and in case a storm hit and wiped out all the power. Jungkook wondered out of his room and towards the store room, smiling softly as he heard the background noise of his hyungs.

He made sure to grab the key from behind the plant pot, it was placed there after Taehyung decided, when he was drunk, that he wanted to go in there, grab a game to play, which ended up being the loudest one they owned, at two in the morning and at this point most of the other members had passed out in drunken slumber. All of them besides Jungkook, who was at school in a matter of hours and Seokjin, who was always the one who made sure they got home okay. Neither of them had been very impressed, which resulted in the lock being put on the door as a future precaution.

Jungkook smiled once again as he heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking, he used to spend every other week in this room, when he just wanted peace from the others. It was still quite full, when he looked closely. They had all sorts of different games ranging from Changi, which Hoseok and Namjoon had taught him how to play when they were still trying to coax the maknae out of his shy cocoon, all the way to monopoly and Jenga. He sat down on the floor, in between all the different shelves which had the games stacked up on them.

He reached his hand under one of the shelves and pulled out an old battered book, he smiled fondly as he wiped the cover of it free of dust and turned the page. It had been at least a year since he’d last seen this book and even longer than that since he’d written in it. It was a diary, that he’d first started writing when he started training to become an idol, meaning it dated back all the way to when he was thirteen, nearly fourteen. He flipped over the page and was met by his own scrawley writing.

 

_2011/06/03_

_Well, this is awkward. How are you supposed to start a diary? I mean, of course you can’t answer, you are a diary after all…. Sorry, I’m babbling. My names Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. My mum suggested that I write in this while I’m away from home. I’m currently an artist for Bighit Entertainment, which means I should be away from home quite a lot._

_I’ll see you next time,_

_Jungkook._

  

The maknae smiled softly, flipping the page onto the next update.

_2011/07/10_

_I’m not going to start with the stereotypical “Dear Diary,”. It’s been so hectic. I’ve had both vocal, dance and rap training pretty much every day. I’m also living with other trainees; Namjoon-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, Hyosang-hyung and Hoseok-hyung. I’m currently the maknae out of us, Hyosang-hyung is the oldest, then Yoongi-hyung, then Hobi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung. Namjoon-hyung is the leader of us all, even though he is currently the second youngest. I miss my hyung, I mean my new hyungs are lovely and all but I miss my emoma and appa and Jonghyun-hyung. I mean Namjoon-hyung is the closest in age to me but he’s still a good three years older than me._

_School’s a pain in the butt, I’m literally going every day from a couple hours of school, straight back to practice, but I guess that’s one of the sacrifices I must take if I want to become an idol. I’m excited though, I know it’s hard and tiring but It’ll be worth it by the end. I need to keep going, I can’t give up, no matter what._

_Jungkook_

 

Jungkook giggles softly, his mini-pep talk to himself when he was younger was quite

amusing. Unknowing to him, his giggling had been louder than expected and had alerted Namjoon and Hoseok that he was in there. The maknae quickly turned the next page, eager to read more.

 

_2011/09/05_

_We have a new member! His name Is Taehyung and he is once again my hyung. Although, he’s the closest to my age, he’s a 95liner. He’s loud, he’s only been here a dew days and we’ve already established that he’s one of the loudest. I suppose it’ll be nice to have someone closer to my own age._

_They have tried their hardest to include me in things, but either, I’m too young to participate in._

_Oh! It was also my birthday last week! It’s not as difficult as it was in the last entry because I’m becoming used to it, meaning I’m a lot more relaxed with it, instead of being rushed off my feet._

_I’ll be back when I can,_

_Jungkook._

 

The maknae’s two hyungs crept forward and sat on either side of the maknae, the youngest not even making a noise that he’d realised they were there.

 

_2011/11/11_

_I’m so exhausted, physically and emotionally. You can wear a smile on your face and just pretend that it’s okay and that everything will be okay but it’s not. The hyungs think that everything’s okay and that I’m handing the stress of practicing and school, but the truth Is, I’m not, not at all. I don’t want to worry the hyungs so I haven’t mentioned anything and I’m pretending to smile so they don’t notice as they’re all so busy themselves, I mean Joonie, Hyosang and Yoongi-hyung as they’re always recording new material and writing new songs. Hoseok-hyung is always dancing, which is something I often join in with. Tae-hyung is doing vocal lessons as well._

_I must go, I have another practice soon, I’ll write again as quickly as I can,_

_Jungkook._

 

Jungkook chuckled softly as Hoseok slung an arm over his shoulder, which made the maknae look up in surprise. Namjoon used this distraction to press a kiss to the youngster’s head, making the realise that he was also there. “I forgot you used to write in this thing.” The leader chuckled. “Why don’t you carry on reading?” Hoseok questioned urging the maknae to turn the page, intrigued in the maknae’s view of the run up to the debut and their debut itself. Jungkook stared at his hyungs in shock before smiling at them both and then turning the page so the oldest in the room could take over the reading.

_30/12/11_

_Well, it’s been one hell of a ride over the past six months or so. I wouldn’t have ever imagined that I would meet such great people in my life, such as my hyungs. This year has changed me so much but at the same time it has changed me so little I’m a little bit more comfortable around people if hyungs are there. If hyungs aren’t there then it’s quite often that I’ll freeze up and refuse to talk to anyone. I’m getting better though! I mean, I did go to America for a few months before I joined Bighit but that was to improve my emotions through dancing._

_We’ve spent Christmas at the dorm, we couldn’t go home sadly, so manager-hyung cooked us all a Christmas dinner, which Yoongi-hyung, Hyosang- hyung and myself all helped with! However, Joonie-hyung, Hoseok-hyung and TaeTae-hyung were all banished from the kitchen, we all know what happens when those three step into a kitchen together. You might as well put the fire brigade on standby. It was lovely, it was calm and peaceful, which was a completely different atmosphere to what it had been like for the past six months or so. It was nice to see all my hyungs so relaxed after the hard year we’ve had so far. We even got sent a joint present from Bang Si-hyuk himself as a thank you for all our hard work over the past few months!_

_We have up till January 3rd off and today, we celebrated Tae-hyungs birthday, he turned eighteen, well in Korea anyway, internationally he was only just sixteen. The hyungs took us all to a fair that was in town. Taehyung hadn’t known about this and neither had I, it was a surprise for both of us when we pulled up in front of the fair. The fair was beautiful, it was around 7am when we were woken up by Hoseok-hyung, who bounded on to our beds, making the bed jump. It was lovely, watching the sunrise from the top of our apartment block, watching the colours blend and mix together to create this almost peace of serenity. Once the sun had risen, we gathered the last few bits that we would need before Yoongi-hyung drove us there, it’s not often that Yoongi-hyung drives us anywhere but this was a special occasion._

_The first thing we did was go on the big rides, it was better to get them over and done with before anyone got scared and backed out. We went on a roller coaster, which only had a short queue and it was fun at first, we could see out to sea and it was all good, until the roller coaster sped up and travelled towards the bottom of the track faster than we expected. The day was fun, full of happiness and joyfulness, but sadly all good things come to an end. The last attraction that we decided to go on was the Ferris wheel, under the gleaming moonlight and shining stars. We split in half, three of us in one cart, which consisted of myself, Yoongi-hyung and Hobi-hyung and then Hyosang, Tae-Tae and Joonie-hyung in the other cart._

_No doubt it was one of the funniest and scariest moments of my life, Hoseok-hyung was on the left of me and Yoongi-hyung was on the right. Yoongi-hyung decided that he wanted to mess with Hoseok-hyung and started to rock the cart back and forth, which freaked the hell out of Hobi-hyung. As much as it was fun, it was also terrifying, Hoseok-hyung was shaking the bar, screaming for someone to let him down. In the middle of his panic, Hobi-hyung didn’t realise that he’d lifted the bar that was keeping us locked in. If it wasn’t for Yoongi-hyung quick reactions, we could have been to grab hold of me and push me back against the seat, which then prompted me to grab on to Hoseok-hyungs arm and push him back too, which allowed Yoongi-hyung to put the bar back in place. He managed to save all three of us, with a few simple actions._

_Namjoon-hyung, Tae-hyung and Hyosang-hyung hadn’t realised what had nearly happened to us until Hoseok-hyung leapt out of the cart and crushed the three of them, who had managed to get off before us, in to a giant bear hug. Whilst the others were distracted and hugging each other, I quickly pulled Yoongi-hyung, who was only slightly taller than me, into a hug, whispering softly my gratitude. If I didn’t admire Yoongi-hyung before, I certainly did now._

_We’re going for dinner soon, so I best get going._

_See you next year!_

_Jungkook~_

 

Hoseok-hyung finished reading, smiling softly. The three brothers smiled at each other, reminding themselves of the fond old day before the debuted. “You know, I don’t believe you ever actually told me why you were so shaken up after the Ferris wheel.” Namjoon commented smiling softly. “But now, I understand.”. A voice cleared their throat from in the doorway and the three of them spun their heads around to find their other brothers in the doorway, even Yoongi who had come back from the studio.

“Can we hear some more please?” Seokjin commented, tilting his head mischievously. “I’d love to be informed of what shenanigans you five got up to before we turned up.” The five members looked at each other for a second, to get confirmation before nodding their heads. “Go down and set some quilts and shit up and then we’ll stay down there and read, it’ll be easier than staying in this cramped room.” The leader said to the others, being given a look by the second oldest.

Five of the members made their way downstairs, leaving both Yoongi and Jungkook to talk together. The second oldest hyung made his way to the maknae and sat down next to him, throwing his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. “I forgot what it was like to have you shorter than me.” Yoongi started smiling softly. “I also forgot all about the Ferris wheel, I think it’s really one of the first times I’d really had skin ship with you. I didn’t quite realise how much you admired me for it though.” The producer teased, ruffling the maknae’s hair before removing his arm, standing up and holding his hand out to the younger boy. Jungkook smiled softly, grabbed his hyungs hand and found himself guided into a hug. “I love you, Jungkookie.” The older man whispered softly.

“I love you too, hyung.” The maknae smiled softly. “Come on, we best go downstairs and find the hyungs, before they wreck the place.” He teased, picking his diary up before guiding his hyung downstairs for a night of amusement, embarrassment (on the maknae’s behalf) and lectures (from Seokjin’s behalf.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO IS BACK?!  
> This chapter is in two or three parts, but this is the first part, the second and third parts will be up when I write them ^^  
> I love you all loads, thank you for being so patient.  
> I wouldn't forget about the diary entries though, they may just come back.  
> <33333


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word count: 3260

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR

After passing out downstairs after reading up to a certain part of the maknae’s journal entries (That’s what the youngest had started calling them after one of the hyungs proclaimed it as a “diary” to which, the maknae became flustered and blushed bright red.) The seven brothers woke up, one by one. Surprisingly, it was the maknae who woke up first, something that was strange for the eighteen-year-old, he was usually the last and hardest to wake up, but he’s had enough of sleep recently.

That’s all he had seem to do, understandably, his illness took him out a lot but he was determined to start sleeping less and to try and complete his bucket list, he had a full list to do and a minimum amount of time to complete. The next to wake up was Jimin, which wasn’t that unusual, it was his reaction that was unusual and hilariously funny. He shot up from where he was laid, with his head on Jungkook’s legs and his feet sprawled over Seokjin’s lap. They had fallen asleep in a dog pile, feet, hands, arms and legs were everywhere. It was hard to tell who was who really, it seemed strange but it was comfortable. Jimin opened his eyes and screamed, making the maknae who was watching his hyung curiously, jump.

“WE’VE BEEN ROBBED!!” The third youngest screamed again, waking the other five boys up, who had been soundly asleep. The five other members scrambled up, yelping in pain as feet and hands hit parts of each other bodies and Taehyung screaming as somebody’s hand came dangerously close to hitting him in the balls. Jungkook watched the drama occur and giggled softly behind his hand, he knew what his hyung had meant, and bearing in mind during the night, the manager hyungs had been to the apartment and taken the final bits of electronics that they hadn’t moved before. The living room looked bare, the stand that usually held the television was gone completely, left in its place was a few specks on dust and a few DVD cases, which they must have dropped when they were removing the stand. Their phones had been taken away from where they last had them, the PlayStation that they had in the in the front room as well.

All that was left in the room was the settee, a couple of blankets that covered the seven of them and an old landline phone, which only had four numbers programmed in to it; both the manager’s numbers, 119, which was for Fire, Emergency and Ambulance and 112, which was the number for the police. Taehyung awoke for his daze and made his way in to the kitchen, his only dongestang following shortly after.  The maknae lifted himself on to the kitchen side swinging his legs back and forward before his hyung noticed a note that had been left in the cupboard that was.

Taehyung cleared his throat before reading the note out load.

_Dear BTS,_

_This is manager hyung, we’ve taken everything that you requested for us to take, Jungkook’s pain medicine is in the kitchen, I know he tries to hide it, but please make sure that he takes if he starts showing the symptoms of having a headache. There’s money on the side if you need to order a takeaway, you’ll need to walk to get it though. The phone is on the table in the living room, don’t fret to ring if you feel like something is wrong._

_See you in a few days,_

_Manager-hyung._

 

Seokjin, who had made his way into the kitchen while Taehyung was reading, nodded as he walked towards the kitchen side, where there was a medicine box with both painkillers and steroids, which were both taken quickly by the maknae, the steroids could help control his symptoms and the painkiller, to get rid of his headache, which he could feel brewing behind his eyes. The maknae smiled at his hyungs softly. His hyungs always knew when he was in pain, it had become even more easier to tell when he was suffering nowadays.

“C’mon guys, let’s make the most of it!” The maknae giggled softly, grabbing one of his hyungs in each hand and dragging them back towards the living room. Namjoon had spread a bunch of white paper across the floor and there was a box, every few meters of so about thirty centimetres tall, full of different arts and crafts things and more importantly, photos of them all, dating back from the days when it was Yoongi and Namjoon, they had kept them all, it was a sign of what they had been through and what they had overcome in such a small-period of time.

Hoseok bounded over to them, grinning widely. “We’re making a time line of BTS, hyung!” He informed Seokjin, bouncing back over to one of boxes and sitting before it. Jungkook grinned and follow his hyungs lead, sitting at the box closest to the start of the paper. Opening the box, he found it was full of photos back from before they debuted and when they were kids. Picking one photo up, the maknae fell back giggling. It was on Yoongi, fast asleep curled up into a ball like a kitten, with a cat ears headband placed over his hair with whiskers drawn on by maker pen, which were scattered across his cheeks.

Jungkook remembered it very well and after showing Hoseok, who was sat next to him, the two of them burst into laughter. Of course, it had been Hoseok and Jungkook’s doing, it was actually one of the first pranks the maknae ever played on his hyungs. After starting the timeline, they plotted all 7 of the dates when they first training, when they debuted, their first win, all of their singles, all the album releases. Once they had got all the important dates down, they began working on the jokey dates such as the first time each member cried on stage, the first time each of them cried in the studio, the first prank they played etc.

They took a break about 1pm and made some lunch for the seven of them. It was a rather simple lunch of sandwiches and crisps, almost like when they were training to debut all over again. For a long period, this is all they would eat, restricting themselves to one meal per day. Luckily, they no longer had to follow that diet and eat more healthily and regularly. Once they had finished their lunches, they quickly washed the plates up before making their way back to the timeline.

The next part of the timeline was easy, all they had to do is to stick the photos to the timeline and make sure that it was correct to the right era. They’d all moved a place from where they were when creating the timeline, meaning Seokjin was at the start and Yoongi was at the end of the timeline. Jungkook emptied the box, these were photos from just before they debuted and just after they debuted. He stuck most of the photos down before coming across one which caught his eye. It was from the day where they’d just been told that they were going to debut and the maknae smiled softly, remembering the day.

_Flashback_

They’d been training all morning as usual, which started at like 7:30am and finished about 1pm. It was purely dance practice this morning before they had vocal training after lunch. However, they were called to the CEO’s room instead of going straight to lunch. The seven of them quickly showered, getting changed into sensible clothes before making their way to the room.

Namjoon proved his role as the leader and knocked on the door politely. The seven of them were quickly called in and bowed together in greeting to the head of their company.

Bang Si-hyuk smiled at the younger boys, calling them to sit down. The seven of them, each found a seat and gripped their hands together. Bang Si-hyuk laughed softly seeing how on edge the seven were. “Boys, relax. You’re not in trouble, in fact it’s great news.” The band shot each other nervous looks before relaxing into the seats more rather than sitting upright.

“Over the past few years, you’ve worked ridiculously hard, long hours, especially for people of your ages, but I’m proud to tell you today that all of your hard work has paid off, I’m delighted to announce….. You boys, are debuting.” As soon as the news dropped, so did seven different mouths.

The maknae turned to his hyungs, tears visible in his eyes, Yoongi had tears streaming down his face, Namjoon had wrapped his arm around Yoongi and Jungkook. Taehyung was jumping up and down, swinging his arms up and down nearly hitting a tearful Jimin. Hoseok and Seokjin were wrapped up in each other’s arms, sobbing into each other’s shoulders. Bang Si-hyuk smiled softly, knowing how much debuting actually meant to the seven boys.

Once they had calmed down, he began explaining to the seven that they would be debuting in June and that their hard work had been paying off, but they still couldn’t let go. They stood up, bowing repeatedly to their senior. “Boys, let’s take a photo of this so that we can remember this date.” He suggested.

The eight of them stood together, some kneeling, some stood around their senior, as someone from the company came into to take a photo of them together. It was remembered as one of the best days of BTS’s lives.

_End_

About halfway through the maknae’s flashback, his hyungs noticed that he had spaced out smiling at the photo. Taehyung, who was sat next to him, leant over to see the particular photo and when he realised what photo it actually was, a soft smile broke out on his face. “It’s the photo from when we were told that we were finally debuting.” He announced to his hyungs, bringing a smile out on their faces as they too, thought back to that day.

The maknae snapped out of his flashback and found his hyungs in their own flashback. It’d be only three nearly four years since they were told they were debuting, it felt like they’d conquered the world since then, but it was all going to come to an end soon. Hopefully, it wouldn’t for the six older boys but for Jungkook at least, it would be.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. They had just packed all the quilts and such up, rather than taking them upstairs, so that they could spend the night’s downstairs and make the most of their time together.

The next day arrived quickly and they found themselves in the car, on the way to the local ice rink, they would be spending half the day at the ice rink and then the other half of the day would be at the skiing centre, which was a five minute walk from the ice rink. Half the boys hadn’t actually been skating before and it made them giggle, wondering what to expect them to be like. They’d been placing bets all day on who would be the first one to fall over, who was most likely to get injured (Namjoon was predicted by all of them, but who knows.), who would be the best at ice skating and who would be the worst.

By the time that the arrived, they were almost bubbling with excitement, it also meant that Jungkook was about to cross another item of his bucket list, they’d only achieved three different things so far, including the three days without electronics and internet. People take for granted being well and having the ability of doing whatever they want and it soon catches up with them and makes them realise, they don’t have forever. Make the most of what you have because before you know it, they will be gone.

It took only a matter of minutes until they were all getting their hired ice skates from the counter before making their way to sit down to put them on. Within 5 minutes, all seven of them were stood up, hands in gloves, ice skates gleaming and buckled up. Taehyung quickly grabbed his phone from his backpocket and made the six other boys stand behind it as they took a quick selca. Even though it gave away their location, they had hired the entire ice rink out so that they had the peace and quiet to themselves.

Yoongi was the first on the ice, followed by Jimin and Jungkook. The three that had the most experience with ice skating, they quickly skated around for a minute to wear down the ice more for the unexperienced ice skaters. The three of them each grabbed a member to help, Jungkook had been given Hoseok, Yoongi had Taehyung and Jimin had both Namjoon and Seokjin. It was interesting to say, Hoseok was almost hung up on the words that were coming out of the vocalist’s voice, watching the movements that the maknae was making as he demonstrated how the skate. Unfortunately, the maknae wasn’t looking what he was doing and went crashing into Namjoon and the two of them went crashing down to the floor. It was quiet for a second, the older boy’s eye widening in surprise, but the maknae just burst out laughing, laying back on the floor, with his hands above his head. The others watching their maknae’s reaction were laughing at the silliness of the two boys. Jimin crouched down next to the taller boy and offered the skinnier boy his hand, his eyes twinkling.

“C’mon Kook, we need to get the hyungs to at least skate properly before we got skiing.” The oldest of the maknae line laughed softly pulling the younger boy up. Within half an hour, the seven of them could skate normally, the newly taught members were still a bit wobbly on their feet but with the soft coaxing of their fellow band members, they were slowly getting the hang of it. Before they knew it, it was time to leave, otherwise they would be missing their skiing session.

After unbuckling their boots, they took their shoes back and collected their normal shoes before thanking the staff for their health, slipping their normal shoes back on and travelling to the skiing centre. They weren’t booked in there for long, seeing as they had to be back at the dorm by a certain time so that Jungkook could take his medication. It was safe to say, not one single member was great at skiing, for the first hour and a half, all they did was fall over and the other six just laughed at the fellow member, until they found themselves on their buts, covered in snow and then the cycle repeated itself.

For the last hour of the session, they finally conquered it and the seven of them found themselves racing each other down the hill to see who could get to the bottom first. Seokjin would proudly announce that he won that battle, followed by Yoongi and Hoseok. The other four had started to slow down when Jungkook began to slow down a bit. He’d been spending a lot of time getting out of breath more and more currently, a side effect of both the brain tumour and the medication he was currently taking.

By half seven, the seven of them were back at the apartment, they had stopped off the takeaway shop and ordered their dinner for the night. It had been months since they had their last takeaway, promotions and touring took a lot out of them and they were supposed to be on a restricted diet when this was taking place. But, since they were just on a break currently, they didn’t have a strict diet, as long as they made sure to get a certain amount of exercise each day.

They spent their night, with candles around them, takeaway in the middle of the hall, surrounded by their blankets, telling stories of when they were younger and making up different stories, which either terrified the members shitless or it made them hysterical with laugher. They eventually passed out just short of two in the morning, once again just a pile of limbs tangled together. That was just BTS for you, they were all combined, part of a family which went a lot deeper than they ever realised.

The next day, found themselves on their feet, walking towards a place where they never thought they would find. A tattoo parlour. Half of the members were on edges, with some of them more scared of needles than others, but, this was for them. A memory that would be forever etched on their skin as a reminder what they had been through together. Of how they all stayed strong during the hard times and stayed together throughout it all.

They did it in age order, starting with the youngest, who jumped straight in the chair after showing the tattoo artist which design they all wanted, each of the members had their birthday written on the tattoo, that was the only difference between the seven tattoos. Jungkook’s hyungs were talking to him through the whole process and before he knew it, the tattoo was on his arm between his wrist and his elbow. It was beautiful. It made the other members even more excited to get the tattoos done.

Five hours later, two trips to the corner shop, three different toilet breaks and then all seven of them were wrapped up in foil around their arms. It hurt, they weren’t going to deny that but for the hyungs, this meant the world, it was a piece of their maknae, their whole life on their arms.

Once they had left the tattoo parlour, after thanking the tattooist and taking a selca together with him, they made their way to the pet shop. They were getting their goldfish today, none of the members has had one since they were children and it was like they were going to adopt their child. It took a while but they decided on what fish they wanted and they eventually got two, to keep each other company. They packed all of what they needed back into the van, which they had left parked near the tattoo parlour.

Once they got home, they sat the fish tank up, filling it with water, leaving the fish remaining in the bags at the top of the tank, so that the temperature adjusted. Over the course of the past three days, they had completed five more of the items on Jungkook’s bucket list and they couldn’t wait to get the rest done.

The last night without any Wi-Fi and electronics was spent laid in a circle, they weren’t telling stories, weren’t reading anything out of a diary, they were just simply laid in each other’s presence, they spent so much time around each other that things like this were just comfortable. They had so much more to do in so little time that they were officially making the most of the silence because it wouldn’t be back for a while now.

Tomorrow was a new day and they couldn’t wait to see what it bought them.

_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives. ~ Andrew Sachs_


	12. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest chapter yet.  
> Full of angst, fluff and more angst
> 
> Chapter word count: 4627

The next few weeks consisted of being in the studio, practice room and the recording studio. They had a lot planned for the next upcoming week or so, it was important to try and get as much done in the upcoming weeks as possible. They were currently preparing for the new album and for the last concert in Busan, they had lots of tickets reserved for their friends and families to come see it, as well as other bands. Currently, the concert was on the top of their minds, getting it done before Jungkook became to ill to actually perform.

He was already struggling, finding himself unable to dance half the choreography, so they as a band, decided choreography would be toned down. It broke Jungkook's heart, he loved dancing in front of his fans and always tried to give them the best, but, he was just too ill to dance for a long period of time. The other members tried to cheer their maknae and for the most part they did. The concert would be containing mostly the songs that were already out, with just a few of the newer songs being added in, which the fans currently didn't know about.

The boys couldn't do as many hours in the studio, so they made a schedule of what days they would be practicing, what days they would just spending time together and what days they would be in the studio. It wasn't quite as exhausting as practising day in, day out, which was important for their wellbeing. Something which has become very important to them, in the months after Jungkook had been diagnosed.

The date had been set for the concert, with it fast approaching within the next upcoming week and a half. It was a vital concert, to show as much love to the ARMY's as they would, as well as the friends and family of the boys. The tickets had sold out within minutes, with ARMY's all over the world trying to buy them. They had to reserve over 75 tickets, just for their friends and family, with multiple bands promising to come. This meant that the concert had to be bigger and better than ever. They had to pull all the stops out for this concert, everything they had been planning and imputed for weeks, months even. They had a lot of surprises planned for the whole concert, and the fans didn't have a single clue. They began practicing more and more as the date got closer, up to the actual day.

Pagebreak

The morning of the concert, the maknae had found himself unable to sleep at all. The sick eighteen year old found himself tossing and turning the whole night. He decided at about 2am, to just give up on trying to sleep at all, climbing out of bed making sure that Namjoon was still fast asleep on the other bed, which if he went by how loud the older member was snoring, was definitely asleep. He grabbed his phone of the beside table and used it to make it to the balcony on the first flour, making sure to grab a thin top that was on the chair, so that he didn't completely freeze to death.

Jungkook sat down with his legs dangling in between the rails, resting his head on top of the rail as he stared out at the starry night in front of him. It was beautiful, how so many stars could be out at one time and how they could twinkle at the same time too. It was calming, watching the stars twinkle together, with no problem at all. The youngest member was so engrosed in the stars that he failed to see or hear the door slide open, until a pair of skinny but muscled legs were next to him, holding out a mug of hot chocolate.

Looking up, Jungkook startled seeing his second youngest hyung crouching down next to him, smiling softly. Jimin's smile reached his eyes as he sat down, placing both cups down next to them, before ruffling his maknae's hair. They'd not spent their time like this in a while now, with too much going on in their lives to really, just sit down and talk. Jungkook grinned at his hyung, in thanks, as the smaller boy ruffled his hair. Making the blondey brown locks fall in front of his eyes. The two sat in silence for ten minutes, with the older boys arm thrown over the maknae's shoulder, bringing him in for a faint cuddle.

“Look how peaceful it is, Jimin-hyung.” Jungkook said fondly, his eyes never once leaving the stars in the sky. “Maybe, it's us from another life?” He queried. “Without the rush, chaos and hardships of being a idol and the hardships of living a limited life?”

Jimin pulled the younger member in to a deeper hug, wrapping his arms around the thin frame, which had just seemed to get thinner and thinner recently. He pursed his lips at the top of Jungkook's forehead, burying his head in to the maknae's hair. “I honestly believe that we aren't just born once, or twice. I believe that we were born to meet up again and again in multiple different centuries. That Bangtan isn't just us once, that we were born to be reincarnated..” Jimin said, softly. Raising his head, he cupped his youngest brothers cheeks with the palm of his hand.

“This is just one reincarnation of us, even though you'll be going first, we'll always be together and when it's our time, we'll finally be together physically, once again. You're our baby brother, Kook, we'll always find you and love you endlessly.” Jimin finished, wiping a tear of his younger brothers face. It broke his heart, this was his maknae, one of two baby brothers which he actually had. Soon he'd be gone and then their would only be six, until their next life when they were reunited.

“I love you, hyung.” The maknae whispered linking their hands once again, after wiping away the tears which had begun to stream down the smaller males face. “It doesn't matter if I go, I will still be here. As long as you believe that I'm with you spiritually, then I will truly never leave you. Any of you.” The two of them, smiled softly, cuddling into the remaining warmth between.

Even as the temperature began to drop more and more, the two of them remained curled up, fast asleep, their hearts as warm as their hands as they stayed linked together. That's how the two of them stayed, until they were woken up by a frantic Seokjin, wondering where the two of them had disappeared too, the oldest members eyes went soft seeing the fondness between the two as they slowly stood up. Only to frown at the two of them, when he realised what clothes, or little clothes they were actually wearing.

The oldest hyung ushered the two of them inside, demanding that they go show to get warm, after being out in the cold. An hour later found all of them ready to go to Busan, they'd be travelling down in the morning, meeting their family there, before practicing in the afternoon. All the crew had gone down the day before to get all the equipment ready to be used.

The atmosphere inside of the van was electrifying, they were almost bouncing of each others energy, meaning the van was full of laughter and excitement. They had decided to travel the old fashioned way, by van, meaning they could enjoy the scenery and the build up to the concert together, rather than on a plane with other people. It took them a little over three hours to get to the concert venue, with them having to make a pit stop on the way there because Taehyung had drank too much and needed to pee. Not to mention, he eventually spotted a plushe he wanted to buy for the maknae.

The seven of them had a bit of free time before they were due to start practicing, with their special guests arriving later. Most of the band went to get something to eat, with the others just going exploring before they were due back. Jungkook was one of the members who chose to stay behind, choosing to go exploring around the venue. The maknae spent so long exploring round, that he didn't even realise when the special guests arrived until two of them snuck up behind him and tickled his sides, making the eighteen year old yelp and jump up from where he was sat on the audience seating area.

Spinning around, he found himself face to face, with two fellow 97 liners; BamBam and Yugyeom. He grinned launching himself on to his best friends, who laughed crowding the skinner male with a hug. The three of them began talking ten to a dozen about what they had been doing since they had last met up, (which was actually, only the week before, but being away from your friends feels like years when you're only young.) The three of them carried on talking as they made their way back to the stage, paying no attention if they saw any of the hyungs, they were just purely focused on each other.

They slowly stopped when Seokjin and Mark stood in front of them, pointing towards the food, both of them stood with a raised eyebrow. The three maknae's of both groups made their way to the rest of their bandmates, who were eating sat down. Jungkook picked up a few pieces of chicken from where it was on the tray. he couldn't eat as much as he used to, which annoyed him to no end, but it was a side effect of both the medication he was on but also of his illness. The fourteen members found themselves sooner than they expected and after sitting about for ten minutes, they started the rehearsals. It wasn't as gruelling as it may had been earlier in the year, but they were in completely different circumstances now.

They found themselves having to stop more often that not, but, the members parents and Got7 were cheering on from the side, which made them carry on, dancing and singing as brightly and as happily as they could. Sooner than they expected, they had to leave the stage because they would soon be letting in fans, so they all went backstage and greeted some of the special quests who would be attending the concert.

It didn't take long for them to get ready, with the makeup noona's leaving their makeup's rather natural for the opening sequence. The dance and the lights would make up for it. Just before they were due to be called, Namjoon raked all of them up for a group huddle, Got7, all the managers and all the crew too.

"This is honestly one of the biggest concerts we have ever done." Namjoon started, looking at each and every person. "We've had so many concerts of the past few years, but this, this is our biggest and in some ways it's more than likely going to be our saddest too. It's a message, both to the fans and to our families, that we will always be together. That we love, that we live and that we are a family. People have been telling us the opposite for years, but this is to those who doubted us, that we survived, that we were strong enough to face our fears and to overcome this. Currently, we are going through our hardest trials yet as a group, but we can do this, together. Thank you everyone for being part of this, part of Jungkook's final journey, part of Bangtan's life, saranghae everyone."

By the end of the leaders speech, there wasn't one dry eye in that room currently. They stood arms wrapped around each other, before they were called to come to the stage. Even as they stood, ready to pop up, they could hear the fans chants, louder than ever, making the seven of them grin at each other. They were ready, this was it.

The lights went down for a minute, leaving the fans in complete and utter darkness, before the lights starting going mental, blinding them before landing on the side of the stage, where Seokjin was stood covering him in pink, the light stayed there for a second before moving over to where Yoongi was stood, illuminating him in a purple glow. Next it hit Hoseok, blinding him in a yellow glow, before moving to Namjoon were it engulfed him in a blue glow, before moving to Jimin who was stood closer to the centre, where he changed to orange, before moving to Taehyung where it engulfed him in a caramel colour, before finally, colouring the maknae with a vibrant red colour.

 

They stood there for a few minutes, just watching the fans, the love vibrant in their eyes for the thousands of people, who were watching this not only in the concert arena but also online, since it was more than likely being streamed all over the world, before the faint music of run began to play, before Namjoon began to rap.

 

 _You’re my sun, one and only in this world_  


The concert blew up. The fans were bouncing. The families were bouncing. The friends were bouncing. The other groups were bouncing and more importantly, BTS were having the time of their lives. This is what they became idols for, to have the time of their lives, on stage, doing what they love. Before they knew it, they had completed the first half of the concert, which lead on to the sadder but more exciting part of the concert.

At first, they didn't know if they were going to do their solo stages, but they finally agreed they would. With the seven of the either singing covers or singing their solo songs from the new album which they were producing. It meant a lot to all of them, singing the solo songs, they were able to get their emotions out using whatever song they used, rather than having to keep their emotions inside and locked away. Jungkook's was the last solo stage they would be performing, they had done it in age order, starting with Seokjin and ending with Jungkook's. The youngest member was singing a cover, something he'd sang before but this was his solo stage, he was on his own. It also lead on to Jungkook's ending speech, which was the first out of the lot of them. This solo stage was different to the others, due to the fact there was no choreography, it was just the maknae and his fans.

 

_I was always alone at home_

_My dad was a taxi driver_

_Whenever I asked him where he was_

_He’d answer, the Yang Hwa Bridge_

_Every morning, he’d leave me_

_candy and ramen_

_My dad would end his shifts at dawn_

_always waiting for his pocket,_

_I remember the young me_

_Mom, dad, my two older sisters_

_I was the baby of the family, the cutie_

_I remember those days_

_I remember_

_Let’s be happy_

_Let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick, don’t be sick_

_Let’s be happy, let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick_

 

Tears had begun to fall down the maknae's face as he sat on the edge of the stage, looking out on to his friends, his family. The fans and his friends were all counted as his family, family doesn't stop at blood.

 

_I’m making money, I’m making all the money_

_I used to ask my mom for ten cents_

_My mom and dad, even my dog_

_They all look to me now_

_I’m getting a call, it’s my mom_

_Ring ring, “Hi son, how are you?”_

_She asks me where I am_

_I’m at Yang Hwa Bridge_

 

He made contact with his mother, he'd always been able to spot her, wherever she was, smiling softly, his eyes trailed over to his father and his brother, giving them the same eye smile.

 

 

_Mom, let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick, don’t be sick_

_Let’s be happy, let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick_

 

He continued moving his eyes, looking at the members of Seventeen, the 97 liners were sending his finger hearts, which made the tears fall even more. He would miss them, he really would. They followed over to where BigBang were sat, it was a dream to be sat in the same room as them, let along for them to be at his bands concert.

 

_Back then, when I was young_

_I didn’t know anything_

_The feeling of walking across that bridge_

_Whenever I asked him where he was_

_My dad would always be at_

_Yang Hwa Bridge, Yang Hwa Bridge_

_I’m standing there right now_

 

He continued raking his eyes over the other bands, who were mostly crying. Baekhyun from EXO was sobbing on to Chanyeol's shoulder, who also had tears streaming down his face. Every single member of EXO was crying, even their maknae. SHINee were sat next to them, in floods of tears. Monsta X was behind them, crying their eyes out. VIXX, Block B, I.O.I, Black Pink, Super Junior. It was impossible to count how many bands actually turned up.

 

_Let’s be happy_

_Let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick, don’t be sick_

_Let’s be happy, let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick_

 

He turned his head back to the fans, who had been with them through thick and thin, no matter what the occasion was. The tears fell even harder as he turned slightly, to look at his hyungs and Got7 who were both stood in the wings, waiting for their joint stage, all thirteen members were sobbing, even Yoongi, Jackson and Mark.

 

_Let’s be happy Let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick, don’t be sick_

_Let’s be happy, let’s be happy_

_Don’t be sick_

 

With the last note, the stage went black, before beaming one single light on the maknae, who wiped his tears away slightly. The maknae opened his mouth to speak, raising the microphone.

“Hi guys, bit emotional that wasn't it? I'm sorry for making you all cry, but it meant a lot to me. As all of you, I'm not well nowadays and my hyungs are so busy trying to look after me and get my bucket list done that they keep forgetting to eat. It's affecting us all so much. I want you guys to promise me something. Right here, at 9:49pm on the 17th July 2016, that you will help them as much as you can. You've done so much for us over the years and we've never been more thankful, I just want you guys to help make sure their okay, once I do pass. I honestly love you guys so much. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, I know i'm going to go soon, but it's going to be okay. You have to help each other get through this. I had a conversation with Jimin-hyung this morning, we both believe that one day, we will all be reunited, but until then, I love you guys and I will always be here in spirit.”

 

If the fans, members and other bands weren't crying beforehand, they certainty were now. This was an eighteen year old, who was stood in front of them. A eighteen year old who had grown up far too young, put his whole life into being an idle, achieved his dream and then was told he was going to die before nineteen. The maknae continued bowing, the tears brewing in his eyes as he began making his way backstage, to get ready for their collaboration song.

 

On the way to the dressing room, he was attacked in hugs, by his hyungs who all wrapped their arms around him, still crying from his stage. The seven of them spent a few minutes just relishing in each others hold, before they felt seven other pairs of arms wrap around them. All fourteen members of Got7 and BTS were sobbing on to each other, not letting go until they had too. Jungkook quickly wiped his face free of tears before getting changed into his outfit for the collaboration stage.

 

The music began blasting out as the fourteen band members ran to their places, with each BTS member stood in front of the Got7 members, hiding them from the audience.

 

W _e’re here, the fun boys_

_Here, here, the fun boys_

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Fun, fun_

_I don’t even know myself_

 

The BTS members began chanting, grinning at each other. They were in their element and ready to shine.

 

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Here, here, the fun boys_

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Fun, fun_

 

The continued to chant, until Namjoon's “It's BTS” were the Got7 members jumped out from behind them, yelling “AND GOT7”. Mark rapping the next lines alongside Yoongi, as they began dancing together.

 

_The fun boys go until the dawn moon sets_

_This is so fun, all fakeness has gone home_

_So even if you’re tone-deaf or rhythm-deaf_

_It doesn’t matter, throw your timidness away_

_We’re having fun, fun fun fun_

_Come gather here, I see your shoulder dance_

 

Namjoon and Jackson were rapping their lyrics together, the two of them having a playful elbow fight as they bounced among the stage.

 

_Let’s ride go with me_

_I see the peak over there_

_Add on another prize to my days, I’m becoming weird_

_You can’t go to the peak by being normal baby_

 

Hoseok and BamBam started rapping the next lyrics. The younger male forcing the BTS member to have a mini dance battle during their part, which made the other members giggle as they spotted it.

 

_Fun, fun, the engine is on_

_Fun, fun, the speed is fast_

_Look at me, I’m gonna go crazy today, don’t stop me_

_Leave, leave, if you don’t wanna, just go home_

 

Jimin and Youngjae were the first to sing, the honey voices overlapping and creating a sense of power between the two of them.

 

_The moment the music flows_

_I think I’ll go crazy, hey_

_You’re gonna be shaken by my body_

_Right now, this moment_

 

Yugyeom, Taehyung, Jungkook and Seokjin started singing, the four of them giggling to each other as they started dancing.

 

_Don’t ask me, I was always like this_

_I don’t even know, cuz I’m me from start to finish_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

 

The two rap lines began rapping, jokingly bouncing at each other, taking it into a battle of which band was able to bounce higher as the vocal line just laughed.

 

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Here, here, the fun boys_

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Fun, fun_

_I don’t even know myself_

 

It was Seokjin and Jinyoung's turn next, cracking each other up as they began frowning at the other members.

 

_My fatal body movements_

_My insanity is crazy_

_I wanna do everything my way_

_So don’t touch me_

_Though I’m the oldest, no no no_

_Though they play with me, no no no_

_Who cares? I’m satisfied, OK_

 

It was Taehyung's turn next as he bounded over to the edge of the stage and began pointing at random people in the audience.

 

_Yo my name is V_

_I set the tone for the competition_

 

Mark and Hoseok were up for the next bit. Pushing and shoving each other as they chased their maknae's around the stage.

 

_Hey hey hey stop stop_

_Take your pick, take your pick, Hoshik, take your pick_

_If hope is with us, we won’t know time is passing_

_Let’s wash ourselves with sweat_

_Today, I’m it, mini miney mo_

 

 

Namjoon and Jackson started the next part of the song, Namjoon running around with Jackson on his back as they began chasing the other members.

 

_Stop saying nonsense, you’re draning my energy_

_Don’t even think about talking behind my back, I’m quick_

_I’ll bite you with my teeth, till I see blood_

_Did you eat? In Chinese it’s, chi fan le ma_

 

Jaebum and Jimin started the next lines, hitting the other members with pillows which were all over the floor.

 

_The moment the music flows_

_I think I’ll go crazy, hey_

_You’re gonna be shaken by my body_

_Right now, this moment_

 

Taehyung, Seokjin and Jungkook started the next lyrics. The oldest member was piggybacking the youngest around as he went around hitting people with the pillow. With the the rest of the vocal lines joining in slightly after.

 

_Don’t ask me, I was always like this_

_I don’t even know, cuz I’m me from start to finish_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

_All you fun people gather here_

_Gather here_

_Any other fun people?_

_Get behind me_

_All you fun people gather here_

_Gather here_

_Any other fun people?_

_Get behind me_

 

The rapline changed things up and instead of rapping the next lyrics they decided to sing them.

 

_Don’t ask me, I was always like this_

_I don’t even know, cuz I’m me from start to finish_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

_Wo Wo Wo Wo_

 

All fourteen members were stood at the age of the stage, exhausted and out of breathe, waving pillows around to the fans. None of them had ever had that much fun on stage and it was hilarious.

 

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Here, here, the fun boys_

_We’re here, the fun boys_

_Fun, fun_

_I don’t even know myself_

 

The fourteen members, each linked arms with the two people either side of them, before bowing low. Unlinking their arms, they began throwing the pillows into the fans and into the family and friends area before giggling and running back of stage. Running around so much had sapped all of Jungkook's energy but luckily there was only one more song remaining; Young Forever.

The last song of the evening, was the when they finally realised, this was it. The last song with Bangtan. It's also when it sunk in for the youngest member, this would be the last ever time he would preform for his ARMY's, for his family. The hyungs also realised too and spent most of the song by the maknae's side, as a montage of them played overhead, of what they'd achieved over the years and what they'd been through. The seven of them were holding back tears, with all the fans and the other bands were crying once again, looking at how young they were in fact and how young the maknae was.

The seven of them joined together, for one last time, onstage, as BTS as the music faded out.

_Forever we are young_

_Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals_

_I run, wandering through this maze_

_Forever we are young (Ooh~)_

_I may fall down and get hurt_

_But I still run endlessly towards my dreams_

_SARANGHAE_

 

The seven members of BTS, were joined by everyone, their families, the staff, the crew, got7, all the other groups, as they joined hands and bowed as long as they could. When Jungkook stood up, his eyes were full of tears, which soon escaped and ran down his face. His hyungs weren't any better. They were heartbroken, nobody wanted this to happen. Let alone for it to happen to their youngest member. The seven boys spent another half an hour hugging all the staff, family and the other bands, before making their way backstage, into their dressing room, where they fully broke down, crying on each others shoulders.

 

That was BTS's last performance as a 7 piece group and they were heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Yanghwa Bridge: Zion T  
> BTS: Young Forever  
> BTS: Fun boys  
> BTS: Like one lyric of run
> 
> I don't own Got7 or any of the other bands mentioned.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I think this will be coming to an end soon :(
> 
> I love you all so much, thank you for the hits, kudos and bookmarks as well as the comments <3  
> 
> This is also an early birthday present to myself and Yoongi. Hbday <3


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week?!?
> 
> Chapter word count: 3045

 

Jungkook and his hyungs had already formatted a plan for the next few weeks. They would be doing at least one thing per week with the other days of their weeks either being spent in the studio, recording the last few songs of the album, which was nearly ready to be released, or they were out with their families and the other groups. As much as they would have loved to spent everyday with the youngest member, but it was starting to kill them, he was beginning to fade much quicker than they expected and he also wanted to spend time with his family.

Although he had barley seen them over the past five years or so, his family meant the world to him. They adored all seven of them. Jungkook's brother had threatened to kidnap him if he didn't come home and see them soon, so what was the maknae and his hyungs supposed to do. The last time they went to the doctors, they were informed that he had about a month and half at maximum, left, meaning they were having to pick up the speed on Jungkook's bucket list.

It had already connected in the hyungs brains that they weren't going to complete everything on the list, which broke their hearts, but Jungkook was just too sick to do a lot of things, they had been advised by the doctor just before the concert, to remain in country rather than flying abroad, it wasn't worth putting the stress on Jungkook's brain, trying to deal with the atmosphere of a different country and to put up with the flying time. The seven of them sat down after they got back from the doctors and spoke about what they had been told. As much as it hurt them to not be able to complete it all with Jungkook, the maknae had made them promise to continue to bucket list once he had gone.

Just because he wasn't there, doesn't mean they couldn't complete it to him. All seven of the members broke down once again whilst they were talking. The maknae was getting weaker and weaker, tearing his hyungs apart, bit by bit. Their maknae had remained strong throughout it all, keeping going, he knew he wasn't going to survive this but he didn't let that stop his opportunities. He was making the most of what he could do and the eighteen year old had all the trust in the world in his hyungs that they would be able to finish the rest of his bucket list.

_Pagebreak_

The first think which they did after the concert was to go to a nightclub. They did it in reverse order, doing the ones which would require Jungkook to be fit enough to complete, they would also be going to a low-noticed nightclub, meaning there was less people likely to be there, which would be easier on the youngest as it meant he wouldn't be crowded with people, but it also meant that the hyungs would be able to keep an eye on the youngest.

Since it was a boys night out, they invited Junghyun and all of the 97 liners as well as the other members of Got7. Jungkook hadn't actually been out with his brother before, with him too busy being part of BTS, since he turned 18. Not to mention, the 97 liners couldn't wait. It wasn't the first time they had been out together, but it was a rare occasion for all of them to be free at the same time. Jungkook didn't even get to pick his clothes, Taehyung picked his jeans, Hoseok picked his top and Jimin did his makeup, it was the first time they had really been out together. There was numerous times when the older members of BTS had been out together, but because Jungkook had been underage most of the time they had been a band, they never really found time, once their popularity kicked off properly.

They had to meet the others there, besides Junghyun, who was on his way to the dorm as they spoke. The 97 liners from Seventeen; Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin were all being dropped off by Seungcheol, who would also be the one to pick them up. The Got7 members would all be coming in the same van. Seokjin and Namjoon were sending each other wary looks at they sat down in the van, worrying about what mayhem the other members would cause throughout the night, but more importantly, they were worrying about whether something would go wrong, seeming as Jungkook had been getting more common dizzy spells as his illness got worse.

Jungkook had leapfrogged onto his hyung as soon as he turned up at the front door of the dorm, it had felt like he hadn't seen the older male in years, when in fact it had only been a matter of days. Luckily, Junghyun was expecting it and was able to brace himself before he fell backwards, not that Jungkook weighed very much, but, the maknae still had some strength in him and boy, he could use it. Junghyun laughed softly, rocking his dongsaeng from side to side, the famous bunny grin making it's way on to the maknae's face.

Half an hour later, found them pulling up at the nightclub, where the remaining members of the crew were already stood waiting for them, so they could go in. After most of the members being ID'd, they finally made their way inside and crammed themselves into a bunch of tables and ordering their first drinks. Most of them baring Namjoon and Seokjin, who were the resident drivers for the night, soon found themselves ordering a second and a third.

It soon just became a haze and the three youngest men; Yugyeom, Minghao and Jungkook himself found themselves doing a dance battle, much like they did when they had the water fight. Only this time, it was much more excitement and the adrenaline had well and truly kicked in. It seemed like nothing to them as then they were challenged to a karaoke lesson, which was then ambushed by all the different members.

It was lost at how many drinks they had, but at this point of the night, they just didn't care. This was a celebration, as much as it was part of Jungkook's bucket list. A celebration to their friendship, to brotherhood and just to life. They weren't always going to be this happy, or be together, so they were making the most of it, before it was too late. Seokjin and Namjoon soon decided enough was enough, just shortly after midnight. Most of the boys were sprawled out over the benches, Seokjin had to dive his hand in Minghao's and Jaebum's pockets, to ring Seungcheol and to ring Got7's manager to come pick the members up.

After chauffeuring most of his members into the van, Junghyun included, he began to work on the other members of the other groups, Namjoon helping him, get them presentable to be moved. Within ten minutes of the phone call, both Seungcheol and Got7's manager had turned up. Minghao, turning into the giant cuddle buddy he really was, pounced on his leader as soon as he saw him. Seungcheol bent down, allowing the youngest of Seventeen's 97 liner to climb on his back.

The twenty one year old quickly moved the skinniest seventeen member into the van, making sure to leave the window open for the eighteen year old. He was able to move both Mingyu and Seokmin at the same time, making them both slide in the van next to Minghao. Seungcheol quickly thanked Namjoon and Seokjin for keep an eye on his dongsaeng's all night, before leaving. In the time in which Seungcheol had driven off, Got7's manager was too busy trying to fight his members to get In the van, in particular, Yugyeom didn't want to leave Jungkook, he was clinging onto BTS's maknae, who had gotten out of the van when he heard the distress in his best friends voice, with tears streaming down his face, as he began stuttering that he didn't want his best friend to die.

If this wasn't heart breaking, Namjoon and Seokjin didn't know what was. Yugyeom was loosing his best friend, the one that understood him about having protective hyungs, about having the generalised idea of being the maknae, who understood everything. It was causing the "appa" and "eomma" of BTS to tear up as they watched Yugyeom rock their maknae back and forward, before falling asleep, his body arched around his best friends, ready to fight anyone who dared disrupt them.

Seokjin took pity on the sight, which was truly breaking his heart and offered to let Yugyeom stay with them for the night, after all, it would be virtually impossible for the two of them to be broken apart. Got7's manager agreed straight away, he'd known Yugyeom for years now and he had never once seen the youngest boy act like he did. The manager thanked the two sober boys before heading off on his separate way, with a van full of sleeping idiots. Namjoon crouched down to the two maknae's, tracing his maknae's features with his eyes softly. Namjoon was going to miss him. This was his maknae, even though he wasn't the oldest, he had known the youngest the longest, he couldn't imagine a world without him but it was soon going to happen and he wasn't ready.

The leader of the group didn't realise the tears had begun falling down his cheeks, until Seokjin wrapped his arms around him, letting the younger boy sob into his shoulder. "H-He's really g-going." The leader stuttered out, the tears falling faster. "My maknae, my Jungkookie.". Seokjin closed his eyes, as he rested his head on Namjoon's. "I know, Joonie. Trust me I know." The oldest comforted, running his hand up and down the fourth oldest's back as his own tears began trickling down his face.

It took a few minutes for both of them to stop crying, it's only then that they realised they'd left the two maknae's outside in the cold. Quickly, with strength they didn't even know they possessed, they picked the two up and made their way back to the van, making sure the two of their hands were still connected. Neither Seokjin or Namjoon can remember making it home, having to wake their members up. They just remember watching them be sick the next morning because of their pounding hangover.

Both Junghyun and Yugyeom had to leave around lunch time, Junghyun because he had to get back for work and Yugyeom because his hyungs were spamming up his phone, wondering where the maknae was. Both of them thanked the members for inviting them, before going their separate ways, well, not before giving the maknae of BTS a giant hug. They'd be seeing each other soon, they hoped.

The rest of the day was full of headaches, naps and vomiting, but it also consisted of a movie marathon, a cuddle pile and popcorn. It was almost like a dream day, as if nothing was wrong and they were just simply normal people of their age, who were just recovering from a night out, rather than from a bucket list for their maknae.

 

_Pagebreak_

  
Four days later and the album was finally completed and was just in the middle of being processed. They were aiming to have it online to give to the fans, by the 31st of July. They weren't making the fans pay this time, just simply asking that they gave a donation to a charity with the money they would've used to buy the album instead. That way it was going to a better cause and it was something which meant a lot to the seven boys.

They found themselves out and about, until they came across what they were truly looking for. A mechanical bull. They'd been shopping all afternoon, buying random presents for their friends and their families, when they came across the mechanical bull. It was a fierce beast, with roaring horns, and people's laugher as their friends were thrown off the beast. They soon lined up with Seokjin being pushed to go first, where his dongsaengs were just stood laughing at the gobsmacked expression on their hyungs face as he realised he had been set up to go first. It was priceless.

Seokjin gulped, handing his money to the man at the stall, who quickly explained to the eldest what would happen and what the aim of the game was. He quickly flung his leg over the beast and within second off the beast went. Half of the members were watching Seokjin but the other half were keeping their eyes on the clock as the  oldest member found himself flung off.

“ FOURTEEN SECONDS” The man at the stall shouted and Seokjin stood up and went to stand at the other side of the barrier, waiting for the others. Yoongi was up next and even though, it looked like he was frail, he was actually one of the strongest in the group. Yoongi managed longer than Seokjin before finding himself face first in the mat.

“EIGHTEEN SECONDS” The same voice announced as Yoongi joined Seokjin, who pouted at the younger boy for beating his time. Hoseok was after that, with the dancer having the most strength in his legs and flexibility in his body, after all, he wasn't a dancer for nothing, so it came at no shock to the two of them that he beat their score easily before finally being flung off.

“TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS” The voice announced as Namjoon made his way to the mechanical bull, slipping on it and then within five seconds, their resident clutz found himself on his bottom on the mat.

“FOUR SECONDS.” Namjoon blushed slightly, making his way over to the bandmates who were bitting back grins. Jimin was up next, like Yoongi, he had a lot of power in his body, through his years of dancing and doing exercise to get ready for comebacks, so it wasn't surprising when he came just behind Hoseok.

“TWENTY FIVE SECONDS.” Taehyung slipped on the bull. The second youngest grinned as the bull began to toss him about, he didn't care where he came, this was all part of the fun of a bucket list. He soon found himself flung off the mechanical bull and onto the mat.

“SIXTEEN SECONDS.” The maknae was last to go, looking over at his hyungs, he grinned seeing them all, giving him thumbs up as the mechanical bull started. Even though his body was becoming weaker and weaker as the days went by, he still managed to keep up with Hoseok and Jimin, finishing a second quicker than Jimin did.

The six hyungs cheered at the side line. None of them had ever doubted that the maknae wouldn't be able to keep up with it, that was just their maknae for them, if he really put his mind to it, he was able to do it.

 

_ Pagebreak _

The month was slowly drawing to an end, for the maknae it felt like it was going too fast, he was beginning to grow more and more tired as he began sleeping more than he had recently and struggled to get out of bed on certain days, which worried his hyungs to no end, they ended up ringing the doctor to come check on the maknae.

They were given a new ultimate, Jungkook didn't have a month left, he had two weeks at maximum, it was beginning to affect him in more than one way, which meant the cancer was spreading around the body, affecting him more and more. The seven of them sat down once again and discussed which ones he had the ability to complete and which ones he didn't.

There was only three more which the maknae felt he was going to be able to do; A BBQ for the friends and family, releasing the new album and naming a star. They were leaving the BBQ and album for a few days, allowing the chance to mix the two together and focused on finding somewhere to buy a star.

Luckily, a lot of the websites nowadays had the easy to buy stars, but this couldn't be any star, it had to be just right, for them and for their maknae. They began looking through all the different star names before Taehyung found one, which caught the maknae's eye. It was called Carina. It was a star named after the Latin word the keel of a ship. In Chinese, it meant old man, which meant a lot to the maknae because it was almost as if it was him. He was going to be the old man, waiting on the ship for his hyungs to come home.

Both Hoseok and Jimin teared up at the maknae's explanation, both of the dancers having to blink quickly so that the tears didn't fall, but, the maknae just giggled softly, wiping his hyungs eyes. "It's okay to cry, hyungs. Trust me, I want to cry too, it's not a bad thing to cry, sometimes it's the best thing you can do. Even when I'm gone, don't ever be afraid to cry, don't bottle your emotions up, talk to each other. Talk to me even, just look for Carina and i'll be there, I promise." Jungkook had grown up so much in the past few months, it was almost unreal, with how he was speaking, it was almost as if he was the oldest in the group, the wisest.

He was their maknae. In their eyes, he would always be the one with the wisdom and knowledge of the world. He'd been the one to witness the cruelty of the world,  being forced to leave the world at such an early age, but there was the old saying, which had been used for centuries now. "God picks the most beautiful flowers for his garden." Jungkook was going to be part of that garden and then one day, one day he'd be joined by all six of his bandmates, his friends and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what's going to happen next chapter and I'm actually dreading it. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The constellation Corina, is actually owned by my family. My sister and I bought it for our parents this past Christmas!


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR ANGST
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

 

The album drop was getting closer and closer. 1st August was the drop date. The last few weeks had been putting the last final bits together, making sure that the album was definitely done and adding last little tweaks and then, finally it was done.

Knowing the stress of making sure that the album was ready, had been lifted. They were preparing for the next thing on the maknae's bucket list. The BBQ, including all of their families, their managers, their friends, everyone. This was one of the things the eighteen year old had been most looking forward too, being with his friends and family, just being themselves, no fans, no pressure of being idols. Just themselves and their loved ones.

They'd been stacking up on meat all week, they'd spent the most they'd ever spent on different meats and different things for the barbeque. They'd got all sorts; a disposable fire, a bouncy castle etc. They hadn't done it simply, they fully went all out for it. It was more than likely going to be their maknae's last ever barbeque with them, the six of them weren't letting it be a normal occasion. Even the managers had put money towards getting things in, their managers had adored the maknae for years now, they'd adored the others boys too, but Jungkook was the one they had watched grow up from thirteen years old (twelve for Namjoon) the one they had helped grow into this eighteen year old.

Seventeen, EXO, Got7 and all three of the NCT units were due to come, not to mention SHINee, Zion T and BigBang. They'd sent the invites out a few weeks before, with most of the bands saying that they were going to attend, within a few hours of getting the invites. Jungkook's family had been staying nearby for the past few days, with some of the other boys families coming up too. It was going to be a full house, but, Bang Si-hyuk had let the use his back garden for the barbeque. They'd never even been to Bang Si-hyuk's house before, let alone been in his garden.

As much as the youngest wanted to be involved in the planning of the barbeque, he found himself sleeping much more than he would've liked too. Sometimes it was just he physically couldn't stay awake and other times, it was his hyungs were forcing him to sleep because he was flagging.  His appetite was getting worse too, finding himself unable to swallow properly part of the time. Even though it was the middle of the summer, he was freezing most of the time; mostly his feet, hands, legs and arms.

It was obvious to his hyungs that it would soon be over, he was going to be set free. The maknae was just getting worse everyday, it was breaking their heart watching him struggle. They were currently all laying down in the dorm, all besides Jungkook, who was out on a rare outing by himself. He'd almost begged his hyung to let him go on his own, just this once.

Jungkook had only let one of the managers come with him, after hours of begging by his hyungs. They wanted someone to be with his, just in case the worst came to be. Jungkook's hyungs had been on edge every time the maknae wasn't with them, the youngest had come home from his parents to find the six older males in tears because he was twenty minutes later home then he said he would've been. It was taking a massive toll on the seven of them, physically and emotionally.

They'd all taken to sleeping in the living room, usually with a bunch of blankets, in which they had created a blanket fort in, it was a sign of comfort for the seven of them, allowing them to talk about their fears and feeling comfortable knowing their maknae was with them, that he was still breathing and was still fighting. People never really tell you what to expect when one of the most important people in your life is reaching the last few days of their life.

It's just numbness, trying to ignore the sting every time you see them fall asleep, praying, hoping that they'll wake up the next day. You don't know when or where it's going to happen, the anxiousness of Jungkook being away from them for a short period of time. They'd tried not to talk about it, restraining themselves from saying anything, so that the maknae could enjoy the last few days of his life.

The day of the barbeque arrived sooner than they would ever have thought, which meant that the album drop, was only a day away, but they didn't worry, not like they had in the previous albums. Something's aren't worth worrying over, not when there are more important matters to deal with. The seven of them loved the fans, which is why they weren't worried, because the ARMY's loved them just as much. The bond between the seven of them and the ARMY's was practically unbreakable, they all adored each other, even if they hadn't even met a lot of them.

Jungkook was the last member to wake up that day, it had been a particularly hard night, with him waking up halfway through the night, with a migraine, which sent the maknae rushing to the toilet to vomit the small amount of food, which he had in his system, up. They'd finally gotten him back to sleep after taking his medication and having a drink of water. The hyungs stayed up just a little bit longer, the six of them focusing on the rise and fall of their maknae's chest, before cuddling the youngest and falling back asleep. Jungkook would feel insanely guilty if he knew that his hyungs hadn't slept at all.

It was beginning to get harder and harder to wake the youngest up. Even though, he'd always been one of the deepest sleepers in the whole time they were a group, but, in the past few weeks, it had reached a new extreme. It would take them at least half an hour to wake up and even then, he was extremely groggy for at least half an hour after that. It was breaking their heart, he looked so young when he was in the middle of waking up, it was like he was the recently debuted fifteen year old, to which his hyungs remember him to be.

It was quite easy to forget just how young Jungkook actually still was, he'd been through so much, both after he debuted and before he debuted. He had this maturity to him, meaning it was hard to remember he was just a teenager. A teenager that had grown up and thrust into the limelight at an early age, A teenager that had worked his arse off to get to where he is currently, only for his physical health to falter and let him down.

Hoseok and Jimin had been sent to wake Jungkook up this time, as much as they hated to disturb the maknae from his rest, he needed to eat something. The two of them found themselves either side of the frail eighteen year old, Jimin had curled his fingers in between the spaces of the younger boys hands, whilst Hoseok was running his hands through the soft locks of their maknae. Both of their eyes were on the youngest, watching as his eyelids began fluttering open, squinting softly at the faces above him, before they slid shut once again, groaning as the oldest of the three began gently running his hands up and down the maknae's sides, making the youngest giggle softly, but he still refused to open his eyes again. Hoseok quickly increased the speed of which he tickled the youngest, which forced the eighteen year old to open his eyes. The softness and pure love which shined in the maknae's eyes, brought a smile to the two hyungs face.

Jimin helped get the maknae onto Hoseok's back, before the third eldest of the band piggy pagging the youngest into the kitchen where the rest of the band had already started laying out a light breakfast for them before they were due to leave. Hoseok dropped the maknae in the seat in between Taehyung and Seokjin, which was across from Namjoon and Yoongi, who grinned at the youngest member.

“Morning Kookie.” His oldest hyung cooed softly, rubbing the younger boys hair fall in front of his eyes, to which the eighteen whined, sorting his hair out, frowning at the oldest. The six older boys burst out laughing at the maknae, pouting while sorting his hair out. It was just another day, it didn't matter that the youngest was dying or that his hyungs were suffering. It was like they had gone back to the days before the diagnosis, when it was just them against the world. As soon as the youngest had fixed his hair, they quickly dished into the spread of food Hoseok and Seokjin had prepared for them, the dishes quickly disappearing, knowing how busy they would be for the rest of the day. Nobody mentioned how the youngest barely eat anything, but, quickly noted to take some cereal bars and other snacks, to make sure that the youngest at least had something in his system, so that he didn't pass out.

Once they had finished eating, they quickly started cleaning the pots, jokingly nudging each other as they quickly worked together to get the dishes washed. The maknae line attacking their hyungs with the soappy  bubbles, causing the three youngest to burst out laughing. Namjoon had bubbles in his hair and his eyebrows, which he waggled jokingly, making the others laugh even harder. Seokjin had made a beard out of bubbles, Hoseok made a moustache out of the bubbles and when they turned around to try and find the second oldest, they found him armed and ready, suds of bubbles in his arms, quickly throwing them at the three youngest, covering them from head to toe in bubbles.

Jungkook kept giggling as the two older maknae line members began retaliating, throwing even more bubbles at the four oldest members. The maknae stepped back, watching his hyungs throw bubbles at each other, with his phone out, taking photos of them. The six of his hyungs noticed that he had stopped taking part and was too busy giggling at his phone, so they shot a look at each other, scooping remaining bubbles up and making their way toward their maknae. Seokjin, who only had one hand full of bubbles, pinched the youngest boys phone out of his hands, locking it before placing it in his back pocket. Jungkook looked up startled, his eyes widening when he saw his hyungs stood before him, each of them carry bubbles, the maknae was trapped with nowhere to go and instead found himself being pounced on and covered in bubbles.

Jungkook's hyungs stepped back, a massive grin gracing all six of the faces as they stood taking photos of the youngest, it was safe to say bubbles were everywhere; his hair, eyebrows, nose, mouth, ears. The maknae frowned at the six of them before shaking himself off, spreading the bubbles everywhere, before giggling and running upstairs to get changed. The hyungs quickly taking the maknae's advice and racing to get the remaining bathrooms to get changed.

Just under an hour later, found all seven of them, ready to leave, with their bags full of blankets, pillows, snacks and even their cameras. Taehyung and Yoongi, were putting all of their bags into the back of the trailer, before climbing in the back of the trailer, with their maknae, cuddling up to him to keep him warm. Seokjin quickly pulled off, after making sure that all the members were buckled in. They went through the back roads, making the breeze run through the three boys in the back of the trailers, hair. It was refreshing to them and the laughter carried through into the front seats, making Namjoon and Seokjin smile fondly. They arrived much sooner then they thought they would and they quickly made their way to the front door.

The quickly bowed to their CEO, who just laughed, closing his arms around them all and bringing the seven of them into a group hug. They really were lucky to have a good relationship with him, many of the other groups didn't have this type of relationship, but, for a long time, it had just been Bang Si-hyuk and them together, meaning they spent most of their days together. Once their hyung released them from a hug, fond smiles made their way to all eight of their faces, as he chauffeured them into the back garden, saying they would get the bags later.

Bang Si-hyuk's garden was huge, that was the only way to put it. It would leave them plenty of room to put the different obstacles up and to put the tables up. Their managers would also be turning up soon to help them get everything ready, they had tried not to get their managers to come help, but their managers refused not to help, saying that they had been their managers all this time, it was only right that they helped out one last time.

The oldest of the eight men who were currently there, came out with a tray of drinks for the band, placing them down on a round circle table, passing them out to each of the different members, as they say down on the edge of the patio flooring, stretching their legs out together. It was the calm before the storm, the eight of them had a light conversation, mostly the CEO cracking the members up, using different puns to cause the seven younger boys to crack up laughing. The managers arrived a while later and they started putting all the tables up.

Jungkook was forbidden to do anything which may hurt him, which left him to put the table cloths on the tables, with Jimin putting the plates and cups on, once he had sorted the table cloths down. “It's gonna be fun, isn't it, Jiminie-hyung?” The maknae questioned, tilting his head towards his shortest hyung. Jimin giggled sadly, walking round the table to hug his younger brother tightly. “With you, it will always be fun, Kookie-ah” The oldest of the maknae line whispered, rocking his dongsaeng from side to side. He buried his head in the maknae's shoulder. “I'm going to miss you.” Jimin whispered, tears prickling the sides of his eyes.

Jungkook sighed softly, twisting his head so that it rested on top of the older males, then closed his eyes, trying to restrict the tears from falling, but failed, as they continued to rock sideways. “I'm going to miss you too, hyung.” The maknae's voice broke and he found the tears rolling down his cheeks at a faster rate. “I'm not going to be here physically, but, I'll always be here, Jiminie. I'll be here watching, I'll watch you release your first solo album, I'll watch you fall in love with the person you love, I'll watch you have kids and I'll watch you go through life. The truth is, I may not be here physically, but, I'll always be watching over you, hyung, I love you.” The maknae choked out, the tears falling faster than ever.

Jimin raised his head from his younger brothers neck, unwrapping one of his hands from the younger boys waist, to wipe at Jungkook's face, dabbing the tears away as he stood on his tiptoes to press his lips to Jungkook's forehead. “I love you too, Jeon Jungkookie.” He whispered. “You'll always be my little brother.” The two of them stayed their for a few minutes, before Jimin released his younger brother.

The two of them shot each other a watery grin, wiping the rest of the tears away from their faces before, linking their hands together. The maknae pulling his hyung to where the others were stood near the BBQ's, waiting for the two of them. Jungkook grinned happily at his hyungs, it was a grin full of life and innocence, sending the hyungs weak for their maknae.

Since the seven of them were stood together, they quickly lit all five of the barbeques they had borrowed for the night. Considering how many people had been invited to the event, one barbeque wouldn't have been enough to cater for all of them. Luckily, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook's parents and both of their managers had a barbeque which they could use for the night. Seokjin, Yoongi their two managers and Bang Si-hyuk would be in charge of the meat, with the others bringing plates out for them.

Jungkook and Taehyung had been made to get a bunch of bowls, so that they could poor the snacks in; crisps, chocolate bars, cupcakes. It was like they had it all. Jungkook was nudging his youngest hyung with his hip, making the second youngest drop the chip he was trying to sneak, Taehyung swore loudly, turning to look at his maknae angrily. Taehyung had been off, ever since that morning, he'd barely said two words to the other maknae.

Jungkook frowned softly, grabbing the elders hand and pulling him inside away from the others. Jungkook pushed Taehyung into one of the settee's before dropping down into the seat next to him. “Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to be in an arsey all day, Tae?” The youngest looked the older band member in the eye, his face dropping when the older male dropped his eyes and continued to look at his knee.

The maknae leant forward, gripping onto Taehyung's knee. “Please Tae, just talk to me, I know how hard it is currently, but, I need you, the others need you too.” Taehyung scoffed, looking up at the younger boy. “Do you really know what it's like?” He scoffed angrily. “You're not the one knowing your little brother is going to die in a few days, you're not the one preparing to say goodbye to the kid you've watched grow up over the past few years.”

Jungkook sighed softly, running his hands through his hair, tugging slightly. “Tae, you're losing me but I'm losing everyone. My friends, my eomma, my appa, ARMY's, you hyungs. I know, I won't be around for the aftermath but, I have to go every day knowing I'm going to be causing you all friends and I hate it. I don't want this to happen to you guys, any of you guys.” The youngest locked his youngest hyungs hands in his hands. “I wish it could be different, I wish I wasn't leaving you. I wish I wasn't having to put you all through this. I see you everyday, I see the looks, checking I'm still here and it's hurting me and it's hurting you.”

Taehyung wrapped his arms around his maknae, his resolve crumbling, the tears flowing down his face as he pulled the youngest closer. “I-I'm losing you.” Taehyung sobbed freely. “I'm losing you and I don't know what to do.” He choked out, hugging the younger boy tightly. “I-I love you, Jungkookie.” Jungkook nuzzled his youngest hyungs nose, using the back of his hands to wipe the tears, but they just kept falling. “Let it all out, Tae-hyung.” The maknae whispered, moving one of his hands to rub at the older boys back. His hyung had been so strong throughout it all, he'd been holding all of his emotions in for weeks, it just became too much.

“I'm always going to be here, hyungie. Every. Single. Day. You just have to believe and I'll be right besides you.” The maknae comforted, tracing patterns on Taehyung's back, the older boy slowly beginning to calm down, the tears decreasing in speed. Taehyung's tears slowly turned into silent sobs, which eventually stopped as the younger boy continued to rub his back. The twenty year old looked up at his younger brother, who had dried tear marks on his cheek, but still continued to smile. “I love you, Kookie.” Taehyung whispered, kissing the tear marks away. “I love you too, hyung. I always will.”

_Pagebreak_

There was only a few more things which they had to get set up in time for the guests arriving, Taehyung, since he had spoken to his younger brother, was in much higher spirits and was openly giggling with the other members, almost like he hadn't just had a breakdown earlier. The barbeques were already lit and starting to cook, so the last few things to do, was to get the bouncy castle set up and to get the dance area sorted. The bouncy castles were connected to a pump, which was would be going throughout the day. The two bouncy castles began rising as the pump was switched on by Seokjin, who grinned at the others.

Within 5 minutes, both bouncy castles had reached the full height and was stood upright. Hoseok and Jungkook made their way over to the music station, playing the music. Jungkook dragged his hyung into the middle of the “dance floor” which was really just a giant patch of grass. The two of them began a dance off, with the maknae cracking up into laughter at some of the moves his hyung  was pulling off. The two of them were just beginning to catch their breathe when a slow song started playing.

Hoseok smiled softly, mouthing “One last dance?” to his maknae, who held his hand out to Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped his arms around the skinnier boys waist, with the youngest wrapping his arms around the dancers neck. They soon fell in step with the music, both of them swaying from side to side.

The third eldest of the group wouldn't take his eyes of his maknae, watching as the sick boy watched every step he was taking. Hoseok's eyes brimmed with tears as he watched the effortless dancing of the younger boy. Jungkook seeing the tears in his hyungs eyes, brought them closer together. “You were the first person I ever danced with in the group, Hobi-hyung.” Jungkook whispered softly. “I felt it was only right that we danced together one last time. Don't you ever give up dancing, hyung. You always look so at peace when you dance, it's refreshing to watch.”

Hoseok had tears rolling down his face at this point, he buried his head in the younger boys neck, swaying them from side to side. “You need to take care of yourself, hyung.” The maknae carried on. “You can't let this ruin your life, I know it's going to be hard but you'll be okay, hyung. Life's all about taking the risks and making the most of things. We'll see each other again one day, Hobi-hyung. I love you, forever and always.” Jungkook finished, with a soft smile on his face. He'd cried enough today.

Hoseok stopped swaying and pulled the youngest into a giant hug, wrapping his arms around the maknae. “I'm so proud to call you, my little brother. I've watched you grow up from this teenager, who walked around shy and barley talking to us, into this confident young man, who has conquered the world. I love you too, Jeon Jungkook. Forever and Always.” He whispered, kissing the maknae's forehead. Both of them completely unaware of Yoongi standing a short distance away with his camera.

 

_Pagebreak_

 

A little over an hour later and the party was in full blast. The Got7 and BTS family members were the first to arrive, with Jungkook greeting them all with a massive grin and a hug. The others began to socialise with each other as the youngest of BTS sat down with his parents and his hyung. “I'm sorry I didn't visit more, Eomma and Appa.” The eighteen year old whispered, linking both of his hands, in his parents hands.

Jungkook's Appa laughed softly. “We understood, Kookie. We've always understood. It was one of the sacrifices we had to make with having an idol child. Sacrifices have to be made and if that was our sacrifice, then I'm happy we did it. We were able to set you free to achieve your dreams and by doing that, you made us so, so proud.” His Appa said softly, wrapping an arm around the younger boy.

Jungkook wasn't just the youngest of BTS, he was the youngest of their whole family. Their little boy, who they let go off at thirteen and trusted these six older men to take care of their baby. It had been hard at first, but watching Jungkook grow and become one of the most successful idols, was worth it. Jungkook's Eomma, wiped her cheek with the back of the hand, before her youngest son tutted slightly and used his sleeve to dap at the tears falling down her face.

“It's just like letting me go, again, Eomma. We'll see each other again another time, we'll all eventually be together again, whether in heaven or in a different life time.” The eighteen year old comforted, wrapping an skinny arm around his Eomma. “I'll keep an eye on you until we meet again, which means you need to take care of yourselves.” Jungkook waggled his eyebrows jokingly, although the point was made clearly. The Jeon's were all bad at self care, most refusing to worry people.

  
Jungkook kissed both his parents on the cheek, whispering about how much he loved them, before grabbing his hyungs hand and walking over to the hanger and sitting down with him. “Can you remember what you said to me, the day you enlisted?” Jungkook queried, holding his older brothers hand.

“I promised you that I'd follow you everywhere you go, if you need me to. I swore that I'd always protect you and be there if you need me too.” Junghyun said smiling softly, his eyes beginning to turn misty. Jungkook smiled softly at the memory. “You don't need to follow me yet, hyung. It's not your time yet, you've done your job and kept up your promise, so now it's my turn. I'll be watching over you, every day of your life. I'll love you for the rest of your life and afterwards.” Jungkook smiled softly, kissing his hyung on the cheek, giving his older brother one last hug. before standing up and making his way to where the 97 liners were.

Only half of the 97 liners were currently there, with the Got7 members being the first people to arrive. They were all stood at the barbeques, the eighteen year old bounded up to all seven of the other group, nudging his elbow into Jaebum and Yugyeom's sides, making the two of them grin at the eighteen year old. “Hello hyungs and Yugy!” BTS's maknae cheered gleefully. Yugyeom grabbed his slightly older best friend and clung to him like a limpet, burying his head in the older boys hair.

“My Kookie!!” The fellow eighteen year old declared, giving his hyungs a possessive look, to which the older males laughed at him, pulling the two eighteen year olds towards them, so they could embrace the elder of the two. Jungkook grinned softly, leaning into the hugs he was receiving. Jungkook whispered in Jackson's ears, knowing he would eventually pass on the message to the other members. “Take care of the others will you, hyung? Make sure that they eat and that they're taking care of themselves, please. That's for you guys too, make sure you don't work too hard and stress yourselves out.”

Jackson nodded softly, pulling the maknae into another hug, wrapping his arms around the eighteen year old's waist. “We all love you so much, Kookie.” Jackson whispered, being unusually quiet. “I love you too, hyung. All of you.” The eighteen year old replied, tearing up slightly. Jungkook smiled at his hyung before jumping on Yugyeom's back. “Last one to the bouncy castle is a sour lemon.” The eighteen year old cried out loudly as Yugyeom took off towards the bouncy castle, their hyungs scrabbling after them.

Jungkook and Yugyeom arrived first and Yugyeom threw the two of them on the bouncy castle, being careful not to land on the older male, using his arms to prop himself up. Jungkook laughed softly, as the others quickly jumped on the bouncy castle, bouncing around Jungkook, pouncing on the two youngest of the eight and tickling them rapidly, causing the two of them to roll around giggling, trying to fight of the attacking hands, to which they were unsuccessful and five minutes later, the two of them were laid flat out, trying to get their breathe back.

Jungkook smiled angelically, reaching over to link his hand with his best friend. Yugyeom rolled on to his side, so he could cuddle the older male. “I'm going to miss you.” The fellow eighteen year old whispered, Jungkook smiled sadly, wiping the tears that had slowly started creeping down the younger boys face. “I'll miss you too, I love you to pieces, Yugy. But, today isn't a sad day, it's a celebration, a part as such, so dry your eyes and lets enjoy this.” Jungkook whispered before singing the last bit quietly, making the younger boy chuckle.

Jungkook knelt before standing up. “Now, c'mon, the seventeen members are here and I want a piggy pag race.” He reached his hand out to the taller boy and pulled him up somehow, before waiting till Yugyeom had regained his balance, before hopping on the slightly younger boys back. The two of them took off to where the thirteen members of Seventeen had arrived and were talking to both of the boys hyungs.

Yugyeom moved Jungkook into a secure position before racing over to the other boys, causing the older boy to laugh loudly, alerting the others that they were on their way. Mingyu and Seokmin ran up to their fellow 97 liners, with Minghao and BamBam coming quickly behind. The quickly pulled Jungkook off  Yugyeom's back, wrapping their arms around the two of them, talking ten miles per hour.

The six of them met up with Jaehyun and made their way back to the barbeque to get some food, Jungkook grinning as he ate a piece of chicken. The other BTS members were in the middle of talking to the other seventeen members, the seven of them walked up to them, stuffing their faces with food. They quickly fell into the conversation that the others were having.

Jungkook caught the eye of his eldest hyung, who nodded his head to the side slightly, asking the younger boy to take a walk with him, they'd been around each other so long, they were able to tell simple questions through a simple gesture. Jungkook excused himself from the others, shooting his fellow ninety seven liners a glance that said he'd be back soon, before going off with Seokjin.

Jungkook linked his hands with his oldest hyung, leaving it swaying in between them both. Seokjin brought them both inside, getting something out of a bag that he didn't even realise that the older male had in his other hand. His hyung handed his a tablet, a cereal bar and a drink, smiling sadly. “You're crashing again, Kookie.” His caring hyung said softly, brushing the maknae's hair from in front of his eyes. The maknae closed his eyes, leaning into the soft touch of his hyung. The oldest observed his maknae, taking in all the sites, the small scars from his acne, the way his eyelashes fell smoothly on his cheeks, nobody could say otherwise, his baby brother really was handsome. Seokjin teared up slightly, knowing the younger boy would never have any chance to fall in love, would never have someone to love all of him, whether they were male or female, it didn't matter, love was love.

Jungkook opened his eyes, holding his hyungs hand once again. “I love you, hyung. You're worth the world and back and I hope you get there.” Jungkook whispered. Seokjin grabbed the youth into a tight hug, being careful not to hug him too tight. “It's been a privilege to watch you grow up, Jeon Jungkookie. I know we always joke about being our baby, but, I honestly feel like I've raised you, I've watched you grow from this fourteen year old who was too shy to even talk to us, into this eighteen year old, who was been through it all. You grew up too quick, Jungkookie, but it was a privilege, a huge privilege to watch it happen, scary at some times but an overall privilege.”

The tears had begun to stream down both of the boys face, Jungkook hugging the older boy tighter to him. “I never really complained about being homesick, because you became my Eomma.” Jungkook sobbed softly, wiping his tears on Seokjin's top. The two of them stayed there for a while just sobbing onto each other, whispering about how much they loved the other and about how much they would miss one another, before they just became too tired to cry anymore.

Seokjin smiled softly, wiping the last of his maknae's tears away, before transferring the youngest on to his back, so he could carry him back out. Jungkook was in a state of mid-consciousness, meaning he was partially awake but he was also drifting off to sleep. Seokjin walked out of the house and to where the blankets were, placing the maknae down and tucking him in. It was like he was the young boy, he first ever met, all over again. He quickly bent down pressing a kiss to his baby brothers hairline before standing up to go interact with the last remaining groups which were just arriving.

The maknae woke up about an hour and a half later and the time soon passed by, with the youngest of BTS, going to each group to talk to them, before the fireworks started. The boys had set mats down for each group to sit down on, so they didn't have to all stand to watch the fireworks. It was the managers who were setting the fireworks off, with Namjoon and Seokjin handing out sparklers to each of the different groups.

Jungkook had been slowly saying his goodbye to everyone over the space of the day, with only a few more people to go, he wanted them to know he loved them and that it was going to be okay. The hardest one's were his band members and his friends. Saying goodbye to his parents wasn't that hard, because it wasn't the first time he'd had to leave them, he'd been leaving them since he was thirteen, but the others, he'd barely left in the past five years.

He was stood, currently, with the other eighteen/nineteen year olds, holding a sparkler in his right hand. Jungkook slowly took a few steps forward before lighting it. The eighteen year old giggled softly, watching as the sparks arrived. The six other members of their group were watching the third youngest of them, enjoy the time of his life, with fond eyes. They would always remember this moment, forever. Behind them, was the six remaining bandmates of Jungkook, who were each watching their maknae with a careful eye, before Yoongi lifted his camera and took a photo of the youngest.

He had his back to them, but, it was perfect. Yoongi snuck around and captured a photo from the front, with some of the people Jungkook loved the month, stood behind him, all of them with fond expressions and pure love on their face. Jungkook's face was one of awe, watching as the sparkler created different shapes and words. It was a memory Yoongi would prefer to keep forever.

The fireworks soon started afterwards and the eighteen year old, found himself with his six hyungs once again, the seven of them, standing together, with their eyes looking towards the sky, as the fireworks reflected in their eyes. Namjoon's parents quickly took a photo of the seven of them, unknowing that their photo was being taken, before sending it to the other parents of the group.

Soon, it was time for everyone besides BTS to go. Each of the groups excused each other one after another, with the seven boys who hosted the event, hugging them before they left. Everyone left, until it was just the 97 liners, their groups, BTS's family, their managers, the boys and Bang Si-hyuk. Jaehyun had Jungkook wrapped up in a hug, whispering that he would keep an eye on the others for him, before the two parted and NCT went on their way.

Seventeen were next to go, with each of the members hugging Jungkook, before, he was left faced with his best friends. Seokmin hugged Jungkook tightly, rocking them back and forward as he tried to hold back his tears. Jungkook smiled softly, kissing the top of the older boys head. “Take care of yourself, Seokie-hyung. I'll be watching, I'll know if you don't.” Jungkook said quietly and even though, he was joking, the threat came through carefully, don't do anything stupid.

Seokmin released the younger boy one last time, whispering that he loved him, before going to stand with his teammates. Mingyu soon took his place and wrapped the shorter male up in a giant hug. “Make sure you don't cause too much trouble up there, Jungkookie.” Mingyu started off before the tears started falling down. ”We're supposed to do it together, remember? I'll see you when it's my turn, I love you, Kookie.” He whispered. “I love you too, Gyu.” The eighteen year old replied, squeezing the older males hand tightly.

The last of the Seventeen members walked forward, crushing Jungkook in a hug. Minghao, he'd been there when he collapsed, and now, they were saying their last goodbyes. Minghao traced the older males cheek softly, Jungkook was grabbing the other hand tightly. “I'm proud of you, Kookie. You've done so much for us and become friends with you was one of the biggest highlights of my time in Korea.” The youngest Chinese member said softly, in clear Korean. Minghao had improved rapidly, since he became part of the 97 liners, to the point he was nearly fluent now. “I'll always love you.” He whispered, to which Jungkook replied “I'll always love you too.”

The Seventeen members soon left, with the three eighteen/nineteen year olds looking back at their friend, as a single tear dripped down each of their faces. The managers and Bang Si-hyuk were quick to leave afterwards, hugging the lights of the seven members of the band, which they had watched grow up over the past few years. Bang Si-Hyuk was spending the night with the managers, giving the band the peace they deserved.

Got7 were the next to go, with BamBam, rushing up to his younger friend and trapping him in a hug. The nineteen year old was chocking out in sobs about how much he loved him and he'll take care of Yugyeom for him. The two of them stayed wrapped up in a hug for a few minutes, before BamBam's hyungs nudged him to let them say goodbye. Yugyeom hugged his older brother tight, whispering one last time that he loved him before kissing his forehead and passing him onto Jinyoung, who wrapped him up in a hug.

Once the Got7 members had left, Junghyun wrapped his baby brother in one last hug. “It's okay to let go, Kook. Remember, hyung will always love and be proud of you.” Kissing his maknae on the forehead, before passing him to his parents who engulfed him in a hug. “We're so proud of you, baby.” Jungkook's Eomma said, pulling him closer, as his Appa tried to hold back his tears, but failed.

“All I ever wanted to do was make you proud, Eomma and Appa.” Jungkook said, a tear sliding down his face. Jungkook's Appa nodded, the tears finally falling, this was his baby boy who he was loosing, the baby boy who was barely the size of his forearm when he was born. “You've always made us proud, Kookie. Ever since you were born, you defied the odds. I'm so proud to be your Appa, I love you, my baby boy.” His mother whispered her agreement, releasing the maknae into his hyungs arms, who had just finished saying goodbye to their own parents.

“I love you too, Eomma and Appa.” He sobbed softly. “And you, Auntie's and Uncle's.” Looking towards his hyungs parents.  Taehyung's Eomma smiled softly, speaking for all of the parents. “We love you too, Jungkookie. Take care of our boys, yeah?” Jungkook nodded ferociously. “Of course, Auntie Kim.”

The families walked towards their cars, with tears falling down their faces. The seven remaining boys waved their parents off, with Jungkook directly looking at the remaining three members of his family. “I love you” He mouthed towards his hyung, who nodded mouthing the exact same words back.

The bedding had already been set back up, for when they came back, meaning they just had to change into their pyjamas. They were sleeping outside, with it being so warm, that way they could see the stars as they fell asleep. Jungkook was wrapped up in the middle of his hyungs. Each of them, touching their youngest in someway. “I love you, hyungs.” He whispered as he began falling asleep. “We love you too, Jeon Jungkookie.” The six of them replied cuddling closer, as they watched their baby brother fall asleep.

 

_Pagebreak_

Jeon Jungkook woke up a few hours later, as the sun began to rise, turning the sky into a different shades of different colours. Listening to the snores and light breathes of his sleeping hyungs, he shifted softly, waking Namjoon and Yoongi up slightly. “Kook?” Namjoon whispered. “Sorry, hyung, I wanted to watch the sunrise.” Jungkook responded, as Yoongi's arms tightened around his waist.

“Let's watch it together.” Yoongi suggested, his voice calm and sweet. Jungkook grinned, his bunny teeth showing. The three of them, conjoined in many ways. They'd known each other for so long, it was ridiculous to imagine one without the other two. “It's going to be okay, you know that right hyungs?” Jungkook said, not taking his eyes of the sun, Yoongi stifled a sob, which had been threatening to break free for the past day or so.

“I know you'll get through this.” Jungkook continued, the tears slipping down his own face. “Because you're members of BTS and we've been through hell and back and if we can get through that, we can get through anything.” Namjoon was the one to sob this time. “I've grown up with you both and I can officially say, the two of you and the others are my hero's. You've been through so much but you've kept strong for us all.”

Namjoon sobbed slightly. “We may be your hero's, Kookie. But, you're my hero. You kept positive most of the way through this and it has honestly made me so proud. We love you so much, Jungkook.” Yoongi nodded his head from where he had buried it in Jungkook's neck. “Joonie's right, Kookie. I'm so proud to say I'm your hyung, baby. I love you.”

Jungkook smiled sleepily. “I love you too, hyungies.” He whispered. Namjoon and Yoongi shot each other a look before looking down at the younger male. “Go to sleep, baby. It's going to be okay.” Yoongi whispered. “We're going to be right here.” Namjoon continued. With the gentle coaxing of his hyungs, Jeon Jungkook took one last look at the sky, smiled angelically, before closing his eyes, one last time.

The sun rose higher and higher as Namjoon and Yoongi counted their maknae's heartbeats as they began to slow, time avoiding them, not even bothering about the cold wind that washed over them all. A single songbird began to sing, as Jeon Jungkook took one last breathe in, but that breathe never came back out. The two older boys, began to cry even harder, hearing Jungkook's heart stutter to a stop.

The sun still rose around them, even after their whole world came to a stop as Jeon Jungkook died, with the six boys he loved the most, wrapped around him.

 

_Pagebreak._

  
A single tweet was put out later that day, as their album sky rocketed up the charts.

 

 

_@BTS_twt: He's gone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. This chapter took a lot out of me. 
> 
> I love you all millions. Thank you for sticking around this far into the story, i'm afraid there will only be two maybe three more chapters.


	15. An open letter from me to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, I will never be able to describe how both you guys and this fanfic have changed and impacted my life.

Hi guys, I'm Ally. I've been your author for the past year and a bit. I honestly can't believe it's been this long, this has been a whole world of different emotions, I started this most of the way through my last year in school and I'm finishing it just before my second year of college.  
I started writing a last chapter before I got held at a standstill. I'm announcing here, that I will be ending this fanfic, in an open letter between me and you, because I don't think I'd be able to do it justice. I want to thank, each and every person, who has read this book, bookmarked it, commented, left me kudos etc, you've all been with me on this ride of emotions, from those of you who have followed it from the start, to those of you who may read this after it's posted.

Words can't describe just how much I am thankful to you all, you and this fanfic have been a major part of my life for so long, you've given me the time I needed, the support I've needed, you've been so patient to me, even when it's been months between my last updates, I honestly am so thankful and I love you all to pieces.

I'm giving you a brief overview of everything I've ever had planned for this fanfic. Jungkook was never going to survive it, this was honestly one of the first details I ever figured out about this. This was always going to be about him and the boys trying to complete a bucket list.

Did I ever plan for them to complete the bucket list? No, because that's the hard truth of life guys, sometimes, as hard as you try, you may never get stuff done. Life is a dick sometimes and people are taken from us before they should be, I know this personally. Life is cruel, which is why you need to take advantage of every single possibility you are given! Otherwise, you will get to a certain point in your life, look back and think, huh, I could've done that.

As for BTS, my brilliant boys. They never got over Jungkook dying and sadly, BTS split up just over a year after he died, they couldn't keep up with the memories of him, every where they turned, they had memories with him. Yoongi, on top of his mental health issues, never got over Jungkook dying, adding grief and mental health is never a good combination and Yoongi would commit suicide shortly after his twenty fifth birthday.

Yoongi was offered support, by his family, his fans and the managers, but he didn't realise it was there, his mental health had clouded his judgement. That's what it does to you, it messes with your mind and you become oblivious to the support that is available to you.

The other boys, well, both the loss of Yoongi and Jungkook broke them, but, they got help. Their families were all there for them and they started to get better, they were watched closely, but not too closely that it became overbearing, which can lead to more pressure and for them to slip.

Ten years after Jungkook died and eight years after Yoongi died, BTS made a new version of their final album. Putting in tributes to their lost brothers, they'd all been through the army and come out okay before it. After this, they did one last performance together, before the five of them officially called it a day.

Taehyung became a model, something the youngest had always prompted him to do, living a healthy life, before retiring as a model to write stories, using his two lost brothers as inspiration, people would always know what lives they lived together and how happy they were.

Jimin, Jimin suffered a lot with his mental health, he lost two of the people closest to him, but he seeked help, it came close at times, but then the thought of leaving his other brothers stopped him in his tracks, which causes him to seek help. Jimin eventually ended up running a dance studio, using his talent to help trainees, the healthy way, telling them how not to diet and such, he became very successful and eventually retired in a small house, with Taehyung.

Namjoon. Namjoon was devastated loosing Jungkook and he was also the one who found Yoongi. Instead of letting it get to him, like it often came close to, he used the losses in his life to persevere, to begin helping raise awareness of mental health and of the signs and symptoms of cancer. It helped him a lot, knowing he was helping other people, he carried on rapping at the same time, using his voice to raise awareness of problems going on in the world, becoming very popular, especially in America.  
   
Hoseok fell into depression at first, he couldn't help it, he tried to be strong for the others after they lost Jungkook but when they lost Yoongi, he seemed to break, helping them come together to help each other. He became one of BigHit's scouts, helping Jimin train the young dancers at the time, he'd had enough experience with Jungkook when it was just them.

Seokjin went off the radar for a while after they suffered their losses. Within two months of loosing Yoongi, he enlisted in the army and ended up spending five years in the army, it was only when he got injured that he left the army. Once the reunion show was over, he finally decided to chase his dream of becoming an actor, going onto star in different shows.

The truth is; death is difficult to deal with, especially when you're so young. BTS grieved in different ways, which often makes you oblivious to what is going on around you, until it is too late. I'm not going to say that they all got married and lived happily ever after, living till their eighties/nineties, because they didn't.

Hoseok never got married and died shortly after his mother did at 47. Taehyung got married but never had kids, often his wife miscarried. Namjoon suffered a heart attack at 39. Jimin got divorced a year after he got married. Seokjin was the only member who actually had kids.

If I've effected you speaking about this, then please, please speak to someone. If you're feeling suicidal, please, call a hotline, message a friend, you telling someone could change everything, okay?

It's been an incredible past 15/16 months or so, from this fanfic being a small idea in the back of my head, to planning the bucket list with Kyra, to actually writing this letter know. I honestly think it has helped shaped me as a person, as I feel a lot mentally secure then I did when I first started writing this.

I guess this is where I say goodbye; thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You've all been so amazing to me, throughout this all, I love every single one of you, whether you've commented, left kudos, bookmarked or just simply read this! It's going to be strange not having this to update, seriously it is.

If you have any unanswered questions, please message me on here or on my tumblr; theally-8. Once again, I wish you all the best for life, I love you and a billion time over, thank you!

Ally x

Young Forever: Youth is over.  
22nd April 2016- 17th July 2017.


	16. Just a quick notice

Hey guys!

 

I know this fanfic is officially over and i'm still surprised and completely overwhelmed with the reaction I've received, to the point where I've honestly just cried. I'm so thankful for you all, every single comment, every single view, every single kudos, it urged me to continue writing and i'm so proud of this little fanfic. 

However, I am here on a bit of a sad moment, a family member of mine committed suicide, so i'm just leaving this list of helplines, please, if you're struggling, please speak out, message me or message one of these helplines. You are loved, I may not know most of you personally, but, you are loved. 

Please, Please, seek help. I love every single one of you. 

Update: I've updated this once again after the passing of Jonghyun. My heart has honestly been broken for the past few weeks, that's why i haven't updated it beforehand. I've been suicidal before, i've attempted suicide. Talking to someone helped me a lot, so if you are struggling, then please talk to me, talk to your family, talk to teachers, friends. Please just speak out. 

Jonghyun, you did well and we will always love you. Shawols, please stay strong. Jinki, Kibum, Minho and Taemin are going to need us more than ever before. I love you all so much.

 

Your forever thankful author, 

Ally. 

 

Argentina: +5402234930430

Australia: 131114

Austria: 017133374

Belgium: 106

Botswana: 3911270

Brazil: 212339191

Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)

China: 85223820000

Croatia: 014833888

Denmark: +4570201201

Egypt: 7621602

Finland: 040-5032199

France:0145394000

Germany: 08001810771

Holland: 09000767

India: 8888817666

Ireland: +4408457909090

Italy: 800860022

Japan: +810352869090

Mexico: 5255102550

New Zealand: 045861048

Norway: +4781533300

Philippines: 028969191

Poland: 5270000

Russia: 0078202577577

Spain: 914590050

South Africa: 0514445691

Sweden: 46317112400

Switzerland: 143

United Kingdom: 08457909090

USA: 18002738255

 


End file.
